Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Cold World
by NoOneCatchMe
Summary: Story Completed, possible sequeal.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean Four: The Cold World

Section One:

Jack climbs down the ladder over the side of the ship. He walks over the deck and then stops, observing the town for a moment. The windows of small houses light up the darkness and a powerful silence looms within the air. A few people walk about amongst the shadows, then a girl stepping past notices Jack at the corner of her eye. She turns and saunters over to him. Her hand now over her sword which is tied to the rope around her waist. She wears a long pale pink dress which is covered with tears rips and several stains. She has long scruffy brown hair with a darkness under her dull brown eyes.

"I'm lookin' for someone" states Jack.

"Yer a pirate, aren't yer?" she demands, withdrawing her sword.

Jack looks uneasily at the end of the blade and concludes, "Err- no, love"

She suddenly thrusts hold of his arm and drags back his sleeve. Sure enough, she finds what she expected to see; the band and tattoo of a pirate. She then looks around behind her, checking no one is around, and then steps closer to him, putting her sword back through the rope around her waist.

"You have ta leave here" she whispers. "This place is not safe for you" she glances behind him. "God awmightly!" she suddenly cries out. "Ye can't 'ave that bloody great thing ere'!" she speaks of the ship floating in the docks. "They're sure to find yer!"

"Like I said" says Jack, seeming to ignore her outburst. "I'm lookin' fer someone"

"'Ave yer not heard?" she presses on. "The British ave' taken this ere' town as their own, they're out to capture and kill all the pirates they may find!" Jack looks off in another direction from her, seemingly bored with her. "Well, on yer own head be it!" she snaps. "Who yer be lookin' for anyway?"

Jack looks at her now. "Good question!"

She suddenly looks at him strangely. "And I 'ave another for yer" she challenges. "Who are yer?"

"D' yer know of a Smithy?" Jack ignores her second question.

"Aye" she smiles now, nodding, her cheeks slightly flushed. "What ye be wantin' wi' him?"

"I need to find him, do you perhaps know where he is?"

1

"Aye, but why should I tell yer?" she asks curiously. She then thinks for a moment. "I tell ye what, you take me on yer ship to Montega Bay and I be seein' what I can do for yer?"

Jack frowns. "What?"

"Yer heard me, sailor! I be a pirate's daughter, I need to get off this island. I'll tell yer where Smithy be if yer take me to Montega?"

"So he'll not be here?" sighs Jack.

"No, Smithy got… 'transported'" she says bleakly. "And I'll only tell ye where he be if yer take me to Montega"

Jack smiles at her cunningness. "What is your name, young missy?"

"Zabira" answers the girl. She raises an eyebrow at him "And yours?"

Jack grins "Captain"

"Well, 'Captain', am I to be boarding your ship?"

"I don't think either of us has such a choice, love" Jack puts out his hand, which she excepts and they shake.

They both head on over to the ship. Jack is first to climb the ladder. Once up it he pulls himself up right and looks to the crew, all of which are stood in a semi-circle shape, they had been awaiting the return of Jack.

Jack brushes dust from his clothes then looks at them all. "We have a guest joining us" he exclaims.

"What?" demands Elizabeth through clenched teeth, stood next to Will.

"We're leaving" says Jack walking over to the wheel to steer the ship. He feels eyes on him, everyone staring at him in disbelief.

"But why, Cap'in?" asks Mr Gibbs.

"Your mates" he nods to Elizabeth.

"They've taken over the town?" breathes Gibbs, knowing the answer.

"Aye, the British seem to ave' a habit o' takin' what d'n't belong to 'em" Zabira has joined them on the ship, she brushes herself down then looks up to them all. She smiles. "Yer must all be the crew?"

"Who is this?" asks Elizabeth, her temper once again rising.

"My name is Zabira" says Zabira, before Jack has a chance to speak. "And your captain has kindly offered ta take me to Montega Bay"

"Has he?" William senior and the others look to Jack.

Jack shrugs, leaning his arms over the top of the wheel and looking out.

"What ye be wantin' wi' this girl, Cap'in?" asks Gibbs.

"I think we must leave!" interrupts Elizabeth after going over to the side of the ship.

"What makes you say-" Will goes and stands next to her leaning down and looking out over the side of the ship, he sees the guards marching their way towards the ship. He raises his eyebrows "-that"

Whilst the crew busy about, preparing the ship to leave, Elizabeth moves closely to Will. She puts her hand in his and looks up at him. "So much for starting our lives together here" she says softly, seeming oblivious to the commotion around them. "There must be a place somewhere that will have us" she smiles.

"Hmm" Will takes himself from her, he goes over to the side of the ship and looks down.

Elizabeth watches him, something strange in his recent behaviour; he has become somewhat distant from her and does not so much so be seeming to enjoy her company any more. Elizabeth feels an anger bubble up inside her, believing she knows who the true culprit of Will's misery is.

She charges off, her mind intent on having it out with the man who is causing a glitch in her and Will's recent marriage. Will turns, hearing her leave, he looks solemnly down to where she was just stood and then turns back to looking down into the water, leaning his hands down onto the barrier around the side of the ship.

Meanwhile, Zabira sees Will stood there alone. She sees the sadness on his face and noticed how him and Elizabeth had behaved together.

She goes and stands next to him. "Alone, are yer?"

Will looks round at her confused at her intrusion for a moment, but then looks back out at the town that was supposed to become home. The ship begins to move away. "Apparently" says Will quietly.

"I don't mean to intrude, sir" says Zabira. "But, I can see somethin's troublin' yer"

Will let's himself smile. "And a good judge of character are you?"

"Yer still love her" says Zabira, casually, standing next to him and also looking onto the town.

Will feels uncomfortable with the idea of a stranger talking so freely about his and Elizabeth's relationship, but then the memory returns, and he change's his mind.

"I have always loved her" says Will. "We were supposed to live on this island. Together"

"It's really not that nice" she smiles. "You'll not be missin' much, sir"

"Thank you" Will smiles.

"Mind you, it used to be much better. Until the toff's took over it, they're o' course tryin' to be rid of pirates and those of pirates blood, meaning myself and, I presume, most of those on this ship" she sighs. "Sorry, sir, but I d'n't believe I got yer name?"

"Will. Will Turner"

"Aye. I am sure things between yerself n' Mrs Turner shall bee resolved, Mr Turner"

Will smiles, he turns to face her and their eyes meet. "Call me Will"

"I shall see yer about, I am sure" she grins. "Mr 'Will'"

Will nods, smiling widely and watches her walk away.

However, elsewhere, Elizabeth pounds off to where Jack Sparrow is believed to be. He is sat in the captain's dinning room, his legs crossed up on the table with his mouth half open, asleep and snoring. Elizabeth walks in and slams the door shut after her, causing Jack to flinch awake.

Jack sits up, he looks over to her and grins. "Returned for more, eh?" he asks quietly.

She walks briskly over to him and slaps him around the face.

"Now that" begins Jack. "Was not very nice" Jack, with help from the wooden table, stands up.

"That was for kissing the fiancée of William Turner, and this-" she knees him in a particularly sensitive area. "-is for lying to everyone on this ship, letting them believe you are some kind of heroine. But I hope you commit to memory I could easily take that persona from you and tell everyone, including Will, what truly you are; nothing more than a liar a cheat and most selfish-"

"A pirate then?" says Jack, his voice now with a very slight 'squealed' texture, though trying not to show how much pain he is truly in. Elizabeth turns away to walk out of the room. "Ye know the day you left me ter die, yer didn't exactly hesitate much, love"

Elizabeth then turns furiously back to Jack again. "_We_ all should have left you to die! If I had told them that you are no hero, I can very much doubt they would have agreed to come back to get you, Mr Sparrow" she snaps, then realises something. "Where is it you intend to take us after Montega Bay?" She does not intend for an answer, just merely for him to think upon it and so heads towards the door she walked in through.

"What's it matter?" Jack answers her question. "So long as you are with dear William?"

She leaves the room, once again slamming the door behind her. Jack then winces and puts a hand on the table to hold himself up in spite of his pain. "Bloody women!"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anythin'?"

Jack looks up to the sound of the sudden voice and sees Zabira stood in the doorway at the other end of the room to him. Jack sits down again.

"That woman you spoke with, was she of British blood?" Zabira sits opposite him at the wooden table, she doesn't wait for an answer. "She had an accent. Ye know I'm no admirer o' the British"

"Not many are, darlin'" says Jack, rolling his eyes at the thought of Elizabeth's stroppy and snobbish British manner.

"Where shall I be sleepin'?"

"There is a close to empty cabin" says Jack, he then says quietly "'Unless of course you'd rather sleep in a room with young Will?"

"What?" she demands. "I merely spoke with him!"

Jack puts up his hand as if to surrender. "T'was only a suggestion. Though, I regret to inform you that yer won't be foolin' me, darlin'" he grins again. "You've taken an undoubtable liking to young William"

"Aye, he's a good man, I shan't be denyin' it!" her voice lowers. "But he's also a married man, and from the sound of yours and Mrs Turner's 'conversation', ye need remindin' o' that much more than I do" she stands up. "So, where is my cabin?"

"_Tudarr_!" Jack holds out his arm, indicating the inside of the room. Anna-Maria is lying asleep on top of the bed, still fully clothed with her hat over her face. From observing the room, Zabira clearly discovers Jack's enthusiasm about the cabin was truly fake and sarcastic. There are two sets of bunk beds, china bowls under each of them. The walls show their naked wood and the floor is so uneven it looks unsafe to even walk upon. Zabira stands by the other set of bunk beds on the other side to Anna-Maria's, she looks at the stained and unclean sheets. She wonders if any of the crew, or indeed the previous owners of this ship had ever heard of the word 'hygiene'.

"What do you think?" asks Jack, still with enthusiasm and Zabira, indeed, begins to wonder weather or not this enthusiasm truly is false.

"Err- it's a room" she says clearly unconvinced. All the same she tries to sound convinced and desperately tries to find a way of showing she is grateful. "…It has a bed… Ter sleep in"

Jack goes to leave the room, but Zabira speaks.

"Erm- when will we reach Montega?"

Jack shrugs, desperate to get out of the room. "Day or so?"

"Fair enough. See you in the morning then, Mr Sparrow"

Jack closes the door. Once outside the door. He clenches his fists. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, its _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" he frustrates quietly to himself, not noticing the presence of Will behind him.

"'_Captain'_ Jack Sparrow?" interrupts Will.

Most would perhaps feel embarrassed at being caught talking to themselves, Jack Sparrow, however, just shrugs. He turns to face Will. "What d' ya want, mate?"

"My father would like to speak with you on deck"

Jack nods, then walks off down the corridor. Will, however, knocks on the cabin door of which contains Anna-Maria and Zabira.

Jack walks onto the deck, though amidst the darkness sees no one around. He goes over to the wheel, of which Mr Gibbs has current control of. Mr Gibbs yawns, then turns hearing footsteps. Jack nods back towards the cabins, indicating to Mr Gibbs that he may go and rest while Jack takes over steering.

"Thank yer, Cap'in" says Gibbs, hurrying off towards the cabins before Jack, perhaps, changes his mind.

Jack sees his jacket and hat leaning over a large barrel, he picks them up. Puts on his coat and hat then making his way over to the wheel.

William Turner senior walks slowly over to Jack, he stands to the left hand side of him. "Where you be taking us, Jack?" he asks, his voice naturally croaky.

Before Jack has a chance to answer him, or indeed ignore him, Barbossa steps out onto the deck in his usual style, with his hat upon his head and the monkey on his shoulder.

"The heat be gettin' to ya, Jack?" Barbossa's voice from behind him. Jack freezes for a moment.

Jack begins to realise this will, perhaps, be a threat from Barbossa and William senior, clearly something perhaps the rest of the crew are to afraid to do. "No, I'm fine thank you" says Jack quietly, turning around the wheel of the ship.

"Y' know, you're starting to annoy me Jack" growls Barbossa, walking closer to Jack.

"Annoying you, am I?" Jack now turns to face Barbossa. "I'll tell yer what's annoyin', mate, when your first mate maroon's you on an island and leave's yer to die. Y' know that can be" Jack himself steps threateningly closer to him. "Quite irritatin'. Savy?"

"What is your plan, Jack?" asks Mr Turner to Jack after a most tense pause.

Jack turns away from Barbossa, and goes back to having his hands on the wheel of the ship. "Smithy" says Jack.

Barbossa and Turner glance at each other.

"So the stories be true?" speaks Barbossa now looking to Jack again. "The Cold World"

"What stories?" asks Will quietly, both him and Zabira listening around the side of the cabins. However Zabira has now walked over to the side of the ship, Will then notices this. He looks at her. "Do you know what they are-"

"Aye, I know what they're talkin' 'bout" she says distantly, looking out to the sea.

She then walks slowly back to the side of the cabins next to Will. The both of them listening in to find out what Jack is up to, but also, unknown to Zabira, Will has also used this as a time to gain information as to what Zabira knows and to find out what Jack wants with her.

"Now, strictly speaking the 'Cold World' doesn't exist" says Jack.

"But?" enquires Barbossa.

"The thing is, mate" Jack smiles. "I've been there"

Barbossa chuckles. "Aye, and I suspect yee've sailed to the moon n' all, Jack"

William Turner senior walks away and toward the cabins. Barbossa grins. "If yer plan to be sailin' ta the 'Cold World', d'n't be expectin' anyone ter be join' yer"

"And tell me" Jack turns the wheel, looking powerfully out to the sea. "How does it feel to have your place as Captain taken from you?"

"Well, ye should know about it more than I, '_Cap'in_' Jack" Barbossa then walks away and off towards the cabins.

"So what is it?" asks Will quietly to Zabira. "'The Cold World'?"

"I dunno exa'ly. I heard some people talkin', I heard em' say Smithy's name and somethin' 'bout the Cold World" she goes over to the side of the ship again, looking out at the sea. The wind gently flows to her face and whips through her hair. Will goes and stands beside her, also looking out to the calm night sea. "Smithy, a lad from my town, somethin' 'appened to his father many years back, somethin' to do with the Cold World", she explains. "Yer see, the 'Cold World' is believed to be an awful place, full o' half mortals. Land o' the damned"

Will swallows. "And Jack, he wants to go there?"

"A cunning man that Sparrow, and hopefully, for yers and the crew's sake, a clever one" smiles Zabira. "Though he seems a man who's determination will stand in the way o' his mind"

"It seems you _are_ a good judge of character" smiles Will.

"So how's yourself and Mrs Turner?" she asks quietly.

Will looks downwards.

"I heard of what 'appened between herself and Mr Sparrow" she says. "It seems, if it's not too forward to say, sir, she truly only has eyes fer you"

"I love her, but things have not been according to plan. Her and Jack, a disaster first marriage attempt and now the place we intended to live has become unwelcome to us, or that is to say to myself"

Zabira turns to him. "They are beginnin' ter seem like warnin' signs?" she breathes.

"Yes" whisperers Will, turning to face her as well.

"You're a good man, Will, there be no doubtin' that" she says quietly and tenderly. "I dunno why any woman would ever steer away from yer"

"Thank you" Will smiles.

Slowly they both lean in. Their lips gently pressing to each other, kissing. They eventually draw away from each other. "Now you and her are even" whispers Zabira, smiling up at him, she then says "Yer a pirate aren't yer?"

"Yes. How-"

"Pirate's kiss. Though I must a'mit, I had believed yer as eunuch when I first met yer. ,Your not, are-"

"No, love" they turn to see Jack stood there. "He just really is that much of a girl"

"Jack?" breathes Will, now slightly panic-stricken. Himself and Zabira turn to face Jack now. Will's heart begins to pound even more so in his chest, he wonders whether or not Jack had seen himself and Zabira kiss. "What do you want Jack?"

"What I want, you couldn't even imagine, mate. But what you want" he glance to Zabira then looks back to Will. "Is becomin' quite clear. Savy?"

Will withdraws his sword. "I do not care what a man like you thinks Jack, nor what you may assume!"

"Maybe not, mate" Jack smiles maliciously, now withdrawing his own sword. "But I can_ assume_ dearest Elizabeth will"

Their swords begin to clash, their faces determined as they fight.

"Stop it!" cries Zabira. "This w'n't do no good!"

But they seem to ignore her. She looks at them both, extremely frustrated. She wonders what to do, then has an idea. She dodges around the two, then eventually manages to reach out and grab hold of Jack's hat from his head. The two stop fighting and look at her, frowning. They glance at each other then look back at her, wondering what she's doing. She grins and backs away to the side of the ship. She holds it in her hand, hanging it over the side.

"I'll drop it!" she shouts through the wind.

"Now, let's not be hasty, love" pleads Jack, putting up his hands.

Jack goes to walk towards her, but then Will stands in front of him.

"Will, perhaps if yer could give me n' Jack a moment to speak?" interrupts Zabira before Jack and Will have a chance to fight again.

Will looks threateningly at Jack for a moment, but then puts away his sword and turns away, he heads towards the cabins.

"Jack, I heard you n' 'Elizabeth' talkin'. I know there's some 'secret', and you mark my words, if ye se much as fink ter tell her, I'll find out that secret, Jack. And I w'n't hesitate ter cause damage wi' it. Savy?" She throws Jack back his hat, which he catches and puts back on his head.

"When are yer going to tell me where Smithy is?" asks Jack, removing his sword.

"When we reach Montega, I'll tell yer" she says and begins to walk off.

"A hint?" speaks Jack.

Zabira looks back round to him. "Beggin' yer pardon?"

"Gi' me a reason to trust yer"

"Me and Smithy were together for a time. I pray yer find him, Mr Sparrow" she says, a sadness not usually heard in her voice.

"That's all?" shrugs Jack.

"I also know you killed his father, Mr Sparrow"


	2. Chapter 2

Section Two:

The Sun is bright and shinning its rays down onto the ship, the sky a clear and crisp blue. Anna-Maria has control of the wheel, whilst Gibbs sits on a barrel and three members of the crew are sorting through some clothing. Jack walks out onto the deck. Jack notices something as he walks out onto the deck, some rope tied from one end of the ship to the other.

"What-" Jack begins, but Zabira interrupts walking over to him.

"It's known as a washin' line" she sighs, rolling her eyes.

Jack steps over to the rope, he pokes it as if expecting it to do something. "What's it do?"

"This" Zabira walks over to the three members of the crew and takes some of the clothes from them, she begins hanging them over the rope.

Jack continues to frown at her.

"Ta dry the clothes" sighs Zabira.

"I've got a better idea" suggests Jack. "Don't get them wet"

"They need to be cleaned!"

"Women's job" mutters Jack.

"Well, seein' as it's mostly males on this ere' ship the men ll' ave' ter learn how to do it, even if it _is_ a 'woman's job'!" she snaps.

Elizabeth then walks onto the deck. "What is this?" she asks of the washing line.

"D'n't worry, nothin' yer 'd understand" says Zabira, continuing to hang the clothes over the rope.

"And what do you intend that to mean?" Elizabeth walks over to her.

Zabira turns to face her. "Well, I'd just assume someone of your 'class ba'ground' wouldn't understand fings like cleanin' n' doing yer own housework, or any work for that matter"

Elizabeth's eyes flash fury.

Will walks out and stands next to Jack. "What's going on?" asks Will.

"My money would be on Zabira" says Jack quietly.

"What?" Will practically gasps, gathering what is going on and hurrying over to Elizabeth.

"You cannot possibly blame me for the British taking over your town!" shouts Elizabeth to Zabira.

"D' yer ave' any idea how annoyin' you are when yer speak?"

Elizabeth withdraws her sword. "You are impossible!"

"Nothings impossible" Jack interrupts. They all then look at him. He steps back as if and puts up his hands, apologizing for interrupting.

Will looks to Jack, he raises his eyebrows at him. Jack rolls his eyes but then also steps over. Jack stands behind Zabira and Will stands behind Elizabeth. Zabira and Elizabeth begin to clash swords, but then Will grabs hold of Elizabeth, his arms around her waist and Jack takes hold of Zabira.

"Gerroff of me!" shouts Zabira.

Elizabeth looks round to her husband. "Let go of me, Will!"

"We call it even?" says Will, not letting go of Elizabeth.

"Fine" says Zabira angrily.

"Fine" says Elizabeth with a similar angry tone.

Will and Jack let go of each of them. Elizabeth looks heatedly at Zabira for a moment, but then storms off. Will follows after her. Jack goes and stands to the side of the ship, Zabira walks over to him. She stands next to him.

"You won't fight Elizabeth again" says Jack.

"All right" she sighs. "But I'm not promisin' anythin'!"

"It's not her fault"

"The Sun be doin' it's job today, eh?" she says, trying to change the subject.

"What makes yer think" begins Jack. "That I killed Smithy?"

"John told me what appened'. That night they came and how you never saved him, even though you could o' done"

Jack turns to face her. "I didn't kill him"

"Maybe not. But yer didn't save him either" she now walks away. But, as she does she walks into Will.

"Zabira, I am sorry" says Will. "For what happened yesterday, I shouldn't have..."

"Yer've suddenly realised how much yer do still love 'Elizabeth'?"

Will smiles his answer.

"I thought yer might. You should never let 'signs' stand in the way o' yer heart, Mr Turner. Don't go lettin' anyfin' mess it up this time" orders Zabira, she then says quietly as Will walks away "Even if she is British"

Jack puts a hand on Zabira's shoulder, he hands her a glass bottle. She snatches it from him and drinks it back. But then she suddenly lets go of it, it goes crashing to the floor. She pushes Jack's hand off of her shoulder.

"Yer tryin' ter get me drunk!" she screeches. "Yer think I'll tell yer, yer think I'll tell yer if I've had too much rum!"

Jack shrugs. "Worth a try"

"What d' yer want wi' John Smithy anyway?" she demands loudly. "Tryin' ter banish the guilt o' leavin' his father to die, leavin' yer friend ter die"

"I would not be concerned with that" interrupts Elizabeth. "He does it all the time"

"I can believe that" grins Zabira.

"You know he tried to get me drunk once" Elizabeth stands next to Zabira, the both of them stood in front of and looking angrily to Jack, though talking as if he were not there.

"I can believe _that_ n' all" says Zabira.

Zabira and Elizabeth now withdraw their swords.

"Now, let us not do anything _stupid_, ladies" says Jack, looking uneasily at their swords.

"Stupid? Oh, I don' feel 'stupid'"

Zabira smiles maliciously, herself and Elizabeth united by their current anger towards Jack and determination to find out what he is up to.

"Where be yer sword, Jack?" asks Zabira, her and Elizabeth stepping towards him and Jack stepping backwards.

Jack feels around his waist, but discovers his sword is not there. He looks about and sees it sitting on top of a pile of wooden boxes, far from reach. "Bugger"

"So, Jack, what is it yer want wi' me dear friend Smithy?" asks Zabira.

"What is it" Jack begins. "That pursues you to believe that I should tell you why I need to encounter upon Smithy's company, young missy?"

"I shall ne'er tell yer unless yer tell me why!" shouts Zabira

Jack rolls his eyes. "To save him, if that is what you want to hear"

"The only reason Jack Sparrow would ever help anyone is to help himself!" says Elizabeth, standing closer to Jack and pointing her sword close to his neck.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, love"

"And its Mrs Turner, to _you_" says Elizabeth bitterly.

"Well?" shouts Zabira to Jack. "What yer want wi' him? If yer s' much as fink o' causin' him any harm!"

"You have my word that I will not cause your young friend any harm. Savy?" Jack takes another step back, though this time walks into the washing line. Elizabeth and Zabira smile, he has no choice but to tell them now… or does he? Jack looks at the two swords pointing closely at his neck.

"What is your plan, Jack?" demands Elizabeth. "Speak!"

"Err-" Jack looks at the blades as they draw them even closer to him. "Zabira kissed Will!"

"What?" cries Elizabeth looking to Zabira.

"What?" angers Zabira to Jack.

In the spare of the moment Jack reaches out and takes hold of both of their swords. Zabira scowls at Jack for snatching hold of her sword, but Elizabeth continues to look to Zabira, horrified.

"You kissed Will?" she asks.

"She did!" interrupts Jack.

"Shut up!" they both snap at him.

"Well?" Elizabeth snaps to Zabira.

"I-I- it didn't mean anythin'! Will and you are even now anyway"

"Even?"

"I know what appened between you n' Jack, as does Will. And I know there's some 'secret' bout what appened- n' I swear- I swear I'll find out n' I'll tell everyone!" she threatens.

"I kissed Jack Sparrow to distract him whilst I tied him to his ship! He was our only chance of survival and I knew he would not do the honourable thing himself!" Elizabeth looks bitterly to Jack.

"Oh, I see" says Zabira, looking t the floor. "But still" she looks up at Elizabeth again. "Now you and Will are even"

"And you think you know my husband do you?" shouts Elizabeth.

"Well, we can be sure she's become very familiar with his mouth" says Jack quietly, looking away from them. They look at him furiously, which Jack notices and then he looks at them. "Carry on"

"It makes you and Will even! You kissed Jack, I kissed Will"

Elizabeth stares at her with her mouth half open. "It's nothing to do with you!"

"That's why?" Elizabeth looks round to see Will stood there. "You and Jack- because-"

"Yes" she breathes. "That's why"

"And all this time" he looks to Jack. "You let everyone believe you were the hero?"

Jack shrugs. "Keepin' in mind she did leave me to die"

"I had no choice!" snaps Elizabeth.

"There's always a choice" mutters Zabira bitterly.

Elizabeth looks at her nastily for a moment and then suddenly charges at her and grasps hold of her hair, pulling at it, to which Zabira begins to kick out at her, leaving marks upon her dress. Jack watches, smiling in amusement.

"Both of you stop!" shouts Will. "Please!" They ignore him. Will goes and stands beside Jack. "We have to stop-"

"Girl fight, mate. Best to stay out of it" says Jack.

"We have to stop them!"

"Very well" says Jack. "Though wait a moment. Wait for it and..." Will goes to step forward, but Jack puts his arm out to stop him. "Wait, wait and…"

Zabira then pulls back her boot of which contains her foot and goes to kick Elizabeth in the face. "Now!" cries Will.

Once again, Will takes hold of Elizabeth from behind her and Jack takes hold of Zabira. Elizabeth and Zabira try to struggle free. Zabira still attempting to kick out at Elizabeth.

Will lets Elizabeth go and she turns to face him "I know what you did, and I have the strangest feeling that you didn't do it with the same intentions as to why I-"

"I needed reminding of what I truly want! I needed us-" he glances to Zabira. "-to be 'even'" says Will, taking hold of her hands.

"How could you do this?" snaps Elizabeth, tears filling her eyes. "What is wrong with us Will?"

"Nothin' ever has to be wrong, not when it's right" says Zabira.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth"

"For what happened with me and Jack, I am sorry as well" says Elizabeth.

"And so is she" Jack interrupts, his hands on Zabira's shoulders.

They all looks to Jack now with their eyebrows raised, awaiting his apology. Jack pulls a face, not at all wanting or willing to apologize, and luckily for him Anna-Maria interrupts. "Land ho!" she calls. She looks over to Jack. "We've reached Montega, Cap'in"

"Zabira, me lady" Jack smiles as he stands in front of Zabira.

"Fetch us a map" answers Zabira before Jack has chance to ask.

"Mr Gibbs?" Jack calls to Gibbs.

"Aye, cap'in" agrees Mr Gibbs, standing up and walking off to fetch a map.

Zabira goes over to Will and Elizabeth. "It was nice meetin' yer both"

Zabira then turns and walks over to Jack, who of which is being handed a map from Gibbs.

"I never meant to-" Will begins to Elizabeth.

"You saw what happened between me and Jack, and you did not know why. I- I understand"

Zabira rolls the map out upon the side of the ship. She leans down with her hands upon it, scanning it. She prods a finger down at a group of three small islands. Jack sides around and stands next to Zabira, looking down at the page.

"The Trinity Islands" says Zabira. "Not so far from ere', but far when yer own yer own wi'out a ship" she sighs. "God, I hope yer find him. He got banished there only a day er go. He go banished fer beein' a pirate, fer beein' who he was born as"

"Hmm" grumbles Jack, uninterested.

Jack walks off towards the door.

"Tell him" says Zabira. Jack turns and looks at her. "Tell him yer know me and tell him…tell him I'm in Montega, it's the only way he'll trust yer"

Jack nods, he goes and takes his gun and sword from the top of the wooden boxes and puts them in the pockets of his jacket. Jack walks over to Gibbs.

"The trinity islands I take it cap'in?"

Jack smiles his answer.

Will walks over to Jack from Elizabeth. "And what of me and Elizabeth, Jack?"

Jack shrugs. "Divorce?"

"Where are we to go!" snaps Elizabeth.

"Well, you can come with me, or you can stay here" says Jack impatiently.

"In Montega?" she asks.

"Is it safe for us?" asks Will

"Yep" he says, then says under his breath. "Apart from Zabira now living here"

Will smiles at Elizabeth. "Our beginning?"

Elizabeth smiles back at him. "Finally"

"This is all very nice" interrupts Jack. "But I have places to go, people ter see so if you have decided not to venture with me on my ship to the trinity islands I suggest you _get off _my ship. Savy?"

The ship moves to the docks. "Well goo'bye, Mr Sparrow" says Zabira to Jack. Jack turns around to face her and goes to speak but she interrupts. "Oh, sorry, '_Captain_' Sparrow"

"Bye" smiles and nods Jack.

Zabira nods and goes to the side of the ship, she begins to climb down the ladder. Will and Elizabeth also walk over to the side of the ship. "Don't fancy joining me on another death defying journey then?" muses Jack.

"No!" answers Elizabeth and Will.

"I thought not" Jack goes to turns away.

"Wait a moment" says Will to Elizabeth and he hurries off to find his father. Will finds him lying in a hammock, he was asleep but wakes up when he hears Will approaching. He sits up and looks to his son.

"Me and Elizabeth intend to stay here. To live in Montega" Will speaks quietly to him, though unaware to him two members of the crew are desperately trying to listen in.

"I see" nods his father. "She is a fine woman"

"You could always stay in Montega with us?"

"I belong at sea, my son"

"But, I am sure they have ships in Montega. It would be much better and safer than sailing with a man like Jack Sparrow"

"I have no doubt in Jack, but he is a man to risk another man's life for his own"

"I agree" smiles Will "Will you stay?"

"Aye" he concludes. "I shall stay" he puts a hand upon his son's shoulder.

Will smiles. Will and his father step out onto the deck. William Turner goes over to the side of the ship where the ladder is. He looks down, preparing to climb down the ship.

"Mr Turner what is it you intend on doing?" asks Jack, sitting on a barrel holding a bottle of rum.

"My father is leaving with us, Jack" says Will, suddenly feeling slightly awkward.

"Ah, I see" says Jack. "And does any other members of my crew wish to leave and stay in Montega, if you do so wish you to raise your hand?"

Ten members, around half of the crew raise there hands. Jack expecting no one to raise their hands does not bother to look behind him.

"Err- Jack?" says Will.

Jack looks round to the crew, he sees the many of them with raised hands. Jack looks in front of him again. "Right" nods Jack.

"Err- we heard of yer plan, captain. The Cold World be no place any o' us wish ter believe even exists" says one of the pirates.

"So you may leave" Jack stands up off of the barrel and turns to face the crew. "If you must"

"Thank yer, Captain" says one of the pirates. They all head towards the side of the ship and begin to climb down the ladder.

"What 'll we do now, Cap'in?" Gibbs asks Jack.

Jack grins. "We head for the Trinity Islands, mate"

"But we've half the crew missin?"

"That's where your wrong, mate, we _have_ half the crew"

"Aye, Cap'in"

Whilst the half of the crew that intend to leave climbs down the side of the ship, Will takes Elizabeth's hands. "Are you certain this is what you want? To live here?"

"I have heard of Montega" nods Elizabeth. "A fine place it is believed to be, and I do not believe we have much choice, Will"

"You are right" says Will "And so long as I am with you, it does not matter"

"Indeed" breathes Elizabeth, though slight uncertainly in her voice. She climbs over the side of the ship to make her way down the ladder.


	3. Chapter 3

Section Three

Jack is lying on a pile of wooden boxes. His jacket and hat lying next to him. He is sleeping, breathing loudly, surrounded by empty rum bottles. He fidgets slightly then rolls onto the ground of the deck. He blinks awake, feeling a sudden pain in his back. He heaves up his top half so he is sat up. Looks frowns at the floor as if blaming it for his fall. He stands up, then almost falls again. He puts out his hands to steady himself.

"Good morning, Cap'in" Anna-Maria walks out onto the deck and past Jack.

"So you- _you_ decided to stay?" asks Jack, still trying to steady himself.

"Ye still owe me a ship" she snaps, going over to the wheel of the ship.

"Aye" whispers Jack. "Are we still on course?"

"Aye. We av'e not far to go" she says. "What is it you be wan'in' wi' the Trinity islands anyhow?"

"I'm lookin fer someone" says Jack.

"Who it be?" she asks.

Jack grins. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He walks over to her and stands opposite her on the other side of the wheel, he leans his forearms onto the wheel.

"Not just me" she says, turning the wheel so Jack is forced round slightly with it. He stands back from it. "Everyone"

"Now when you say everyone-"

"The rest o' the crew!" she snaps.

Jack shrugs and turns away. "'The rest o' the crew'" he childishly impersonates her under his breath.

"Whatever it is you be lookin' for, Cap'in" she violently turns around the wheel of the ship. "It had be'er be good"

Jack grins again and heads towards the cabins.

- - -

"I need the fastest ship yer have!" demands Zabira.

"Aye" the man humours, chuckling.

"Can yer not hear me! I need ter borrow yer fastest ship, which is it?"

"The Maria. She is known in these waters for her speed" says a man sat on a barrel.

"And who asked you!" snaps the other man that is stood before Zabira, many ships floating in the dock behind him.

"I need a ship now!" she shouts impatiently.

The man chuckles again. "Yer a woman, and a young woman at that"

"My _name_ is Zabira!" she snaps, but then grins. "And don't say I didn't warn yer"

Elizabeth, Will and Will's father, meanwhile, are looking about the town. They pass small houses and people sat or stood around, drunks are calling out and children playing; pirates and the average person sharing this town.

They walk on, looking about for anyone to ask about a home. They see a woman, she is smiling and talking to some children that are perhaps her own. The woman has deep brown and wavy hair and wears an apron over her partially overweight body. She puts her hands on her hips laughing at whatever it is one of the children have just said. She glances up and then notice them.

"Fine weather, hey?" she smiles. They all stop walking and look to her. The woman's smile slowly becomes a frown. "Yer not from ere', are yer?"

"No" answers Will. "We've just arrived here"

"Aye" she looks at them curiously. "Aven't been ere' long meself"

"Do you know of any houses?" asks Elizabeth. "Any place we could stay?"

"Nigh, sorry, love" the woman says. "There be some grand houses but it'll cost yer enough"

"Well, thank you for your help" says Elizabeth. The three begin to walk on again.

"You will find somewhere" encourages William to Will and Elizabeth.

"Hold on there!" the woman calls to them. "There be some ships, they are lookin' ter sell some and are lookin' fer some crew as well"

"Will… all o' you three!" Zabira suddenly goes running towards them. "I need yer help!"

They all look questioningly to Zabira, frowning upon her sudden interruption. She is slightly out of breath from running, her hair is now pinned back loosly though some of it falls out and her skin is paler.

"And why should we help you?" Elizabeth angers.

"Zabira?" the large woman suddenly gasps. They all, apart from Zabira, now look questioningly to the woman.

"Oh… hello" says Zabira angrily, she then seems to forget about the woman she clearly knows and looks pleadingly back to Will, William and Elizabeth. "I really need yer help!"

The large woman walks slowly towards Zabira, she pushes past Will and Elizabeth so that she is stood before Zabira.

"I knew yer'd find a way ere'" smiles the woman.

"That's wonderful, but a family reunion 's not on me agenda right now. Savy?" says Zabira angrily.

"Where ave' yer been?" asks the woman, her voice soft and somewhat distant.

"I don't ave' time fer this!" she shouts. She looks past the woman and to the other three. "I still need yer bloody help!"

"With what?" asks the woman.

"None o' your business!" shouts Zabira.

"Don't yer speak ter me like that!" snaps the woman.

Zabira once again ignores the woman and continues to look to the other three. "I've got to find someone 'fore your friend does!" she beggs.

"Jack?" growls Bill.

"Jack Sparrow is no friend of ours and nor are you!" says Elizabeth furiously.

"Look, I just need yer too help find me some crew!"

"What is going on?" demands the woman, clenching her fists.

"Just go away will yer!" yells Zabira.

"Not until you tell me what-"

"All right!" explodes Zabira. She then says extremely quickly "After you left me all alone I saw this guy and he had a ship. He wanted to know where Smithy was so I said if he took me ere', to Montega, then I'd tell him, he bought me ere' and I tol' him where Smithy is. I wanted him ter find Smithy, but then I thought o' what Barbossa had said-"

"Barbossa?"

"The guy who brought me ere's nemesis. So anyway, Barbossa said about the Cold World and then I put two and two togevu and figured that's proba'ly where this guy wants ter take Smithy; ter the Cold World. So I gotta get ter Smithy before this bloke does. Savy?"

The woman frowns at Zabira. "But how are you gona get ter the Trinity Islands?"

"Guess?" sarcasms Zabira. "A bloody ship o' course!"

"But what ship?"

"One o' the fastest, I've heard it's The Maria. Only I need some crew"

"But how do you intend ter get this ship?" asks the woman, though her tone making it seem she already knows the answer and is just challenging Zabira to say it.

"Steal it" says Zabira to the side of her mouth and extremely quietly.

"What?"

"Steal it" she says only slightly louder.

"What?"

"Steal it!"

"Steal it?" shouts the woman.

"Yer sound like a bloody parrot!" Zabira the smiles, but then noise the fury on the woman's face and Zabira then just looks afraid.

Zabira steps back and puts up her hands as if to surrender. "I've got ter find Smithy!" she pleads.

Elizabeth, Will and William turn around to walk away, which Zabira notices. "Wait!" she cries. She hurries over to them and stands in front of them. "Please, if they go ter the Cold World they 'll be killed. Jack will be killed, the crew that stayed behind and my best friend! Please, Jack will doom em' all if he goes!"

Elizabeth and Will glance at one another. "How much crew will you need?" asks Will.

"Not many, Just a few people"

Will takes a deep breath, then steps forward. "I will help you"

"Thank you! God, I could kiss yer!" Zabira then quickly looses the smile on her face, realising what she just said. There is an awkward pause.

Will looks round to Elizabeth. "I will not go, not if you do not want me to?"

"You should go" says Elizabeth, gently. She then looks bitterly to Zabira, though speaks to Will. "But, not without me"

Will nods, he then looks to his father. William Turner nods.

"And yer all know how ter work a ship?" she asks, to which the three nod. "It still won't be enough though" says Zabira.

"How many more people will we need?" asks Will.

"I dunno?" Zabira shrugs. "A couple more"

The woman, who of which is now stood behind Zabira, puts a hand on her shoulder. Zabira spins round, she pushes the hand from her shoulder.

"Ye'll not be comin' wi' us!" snaps Zabira. "Not after what you did!"

"Let me go with yer, cause if yer don't I may just as well go n' tell Mr Rantall that yer plan on stealin' one o' his ships" the woman smiles.

"I don't ave' time fer this!" blasts Zabira. "We've got more crew ter find _and_ a ship ter steal!"

Zabira begins to trudge off back along the muddy road, heading for the docks. Will, William and Elizabeth begin to follow after her.

"So can I join yer?" the woman calls after Zabira.

Zabira stops walking and looks back to the woman. "Do I ave' a choice?" says Zabira bitterly.

The woman smiles the hurries towards the others.

"What about your children?" asks Elizabeth concernedly.

"Oh, they're not mine. I just look out for em' sometimes, make sure they're all right" the woman smiles. "I've only got one child" She looks on to Zabira.


	4. Chapter 4

Section Four

Jack looks onto the three small approaching Islands from the side of the rather small ship.

"Which one 'll it be, Cap'in?" asks Gibbs.

Jack points out a finger he wavers it about but then points to the one in the middle.

"Are yer certain?"

Jack looks at him. "As I can be, mate"

"Aye" Gibbs walks off to inform the rest of the crew.

Jack meanwhile continues to look out onto the approaching islands, apart of him hoping that Zabira had not lied to him about where John Smithy is.

Anna-Maria suddenly calls out "There's a ship!"

"What?" Jack breathes looking round to her.

"There's a ship, Cap'in!" she says urgently taking the telescope from her eye and looking over to Jack.

Jack pounds over to her, he takes the telescope from her and looks through it. He sees the nearing ship. "Bugger"

"What 'll we do, Cap'in?" asks Gibbs.

"Ignore it, leave it" shrugs Jack.

"But what if it attacks?"

"Then we attack back, mate" grins Jack.

"I see it" says Zabira, leaning over the side of the stolen ship.

"What do we do?" asks her mother.

Zabira looks at her and frowns. "Nothing"

"But what if it, y' know, tries to attack us?"

"Then we fight back" shrugs Zabira.

"So who is the guy that took yer ta Montega? The guy who's cap'in o' that ship?"

"Jack" says Zabira, not willing to reveal his surname. She quickly walks away.

"Which of the Island will we be boardin' upon?" asks one of the few crew members that Zabira collected from Montega before departing.

"I don't know!" snaps Zabira, she looks at the islands and shrugs. "The middle one?"

"Yes, Miss" says the crew member.

"That's _Captain_" she snaps, but then says quietly. "Or captin'ess'… or Captain'ress' …or whatever"

Both ships draw ever closer to the middle island. The middle island is larger than the two on either side of it. It is beach but in the centre there is tall palm tress

and greenery. Zabira goes and stand to the side of the ship, looking out to the island, determined that they will reach it first. Jack, however, is also just as determined, looking out from his current ship to the island. Every so often each of them glances over to the other's ship.

"We won't make it!" calls Will over the wind.

"We can try!" Zabira shouts back.

"The other ship, it was much nearer anyway! This may be a good and fast ship, but it won't go back in time!" calls one of the other crew members that had joined them.

"I won't give up!" shouts Zabira, she then says under her breath. "Smithy never gave up on me"

---

Jack grins; his ship has reached the island first. Jack hurries over to the side of the ship, he jumps around the side. The crew hurries over to him.

"What do we do, Cap'in?" asks Gibbs.

"Wait here" says Jack as he begins to climb down the ladder.

Jack falls down from the ladder and onto the sand after missing several steps. He picks himself up again. He walks towards the centre of the island, brushing the sand from his clothes. He walks onto the grass from the sand, now surrounded by tall trees. He looks about all the while. His large brown eyes searching.

Jack then sees him. A boy of eighteen, though older than he looks, is lying on the ground. He has a lose white shirt, in a very similar style to Jack's. Cloth is tied around his waist with a large brown belt and he also wears navy blue trousers with large pirate's boots and a black bandana with white skulls and crosses on it. He is whistling to himself and holds an empty bottle of rum in his hand, as well as many other empty rum bottles surround him on the ground. The man's face is somewhat handsome and his body we-toned and looked after.

Jack hides behind a palm tree, watching and observing him, as well as waiting for the 'opportune moment', though is indeed in doubt that in this situation there will actually be one.

The boy suddenly rolls over and vomits onto the ground. He then laughs to himself and turns over again so he is lying on his front, but then sits up. He sits up and intends to take a swig from the rum bottle, but then realises there is no rum left.

"Oh" says the boy. He then shuts one eye and with the open one looks into the rum bottle, as if making sure there is defiantly none left.

The boy then freezes, seeming to sense something. He slowly blinks and looks around. "Hello?" he says, his words sounding slightly slurred.

"Err- is your name Smithy?" asks Jack, stepping out from beside the palm tree.

"Am I dead?" asks Smithy, still not seeing Jack. "If I am, can I have some more rum?"

Jack rolls his eyes, not knowing exactly what to say to that.

"And heaven!" the boy suddenly concludes. "I'd like ter go ter heaven!"

"Oi!" snaps Jack. The boy suddenly turns his head to the direction of the voice.

"Ahh!" he shouts, to which Jack also shouts. "Ahh!"

"Who the bloody hell are you!" explodes the boy.

"Could ask you the same question, mate" says Jack. "You're name Smithy?"

"Who's askin'?" slurs the boy.

"_I_ am" angers Jack.

"So you are…. Or were?" realises the boy. "My name _is_ John Smithy" he suddenly looks distant and deep in thought. "Or at least I think it is" he then looks back to Jack. "What you say yer name was?"

Jack frowns at him. "I'm- err… Will!" Jack lies. "Will Turner"

"Aye. Are yer gona kill me, Mr Turner?" asks Smithy, though not sounding like he would be bothered by either answer Jack could give. However, he doesn't wait for an answer. "What yer doin' ere'?" frowns Smithy. "And how 'd yer get ere'?"

"A ship" answers Jack to one of his questions.

Smithy stands up now, though only just manages to stay up. "I don't see any ship?" he looks around.

Jack points with his hand. "Over there"

Smithy looks at the ship in the distance. "Why is there four?" he frowns.

"Four?" angers Jack. Jack looks off towards the ship, or 'ships', now himself. However, he sees two ships, the one that he had claimed and the other being the same ship that had been close by earlier on. Smithy was, therefore, hallucinating the other two ships. Jack begins towards his currently owned ship. He stops walking, however, when he notices Smithy not walking with him. He looks back to him questioningly.

"I'm not goin' wi' yer" says Smithy. "How can I trust yer?"

"Die here, or take yer chances, mate"

Zabira, meanwhile, is stood by the barrier of her stolen ship. She sees Jack and John walking towards Jack's ship. She throws down the rope ladder over the side of the ship and begins to climb down it. "What are you going to do?" asks Will, leaning down over the side and watching her.

Away arm

"We got to fight sometimes, Will" she says.

"I'm coming with you" decides Will.

Once they are both down the ladder, Zabira runs quickly off towards Jack and John. Stumbling slightly over her dress all the way. Will follows after her. She eventually reaches Jack and John.

"Zabira?" gasps John, scowling at Zabira.

"I'm sorry ter ave' ter do this" she says. And with that, she snatches the empty rum bottle from his hand and smashes it over his head. To which he falls and collapses to the ground. Jack and Will look form the collapsed Smithy to Zabira, their mouths half open. "Oh, he'll be all right in the morning!" she snaps looking to the disbelief on Will and Jack's faces. "Now, anyway where was we? Oh, yes.."

"Yer can't take Smithy!" she suddenly shouts to Jack.

Jack scowls at her. "Nothing to do with me, love, but you didn't seem so bothered when you smashed a bottle over-"

"Yes, I do remember the last fifteen seconds o' me life!" she spits angrily. "Anyhow, I know yer plan ter go ter the Cold World"

"And who said I planned to visit the 'Cold World'?"

"I heard yer! I heard yer talkin' ter Barbossa and Will's father the other night when me and Will… yer know" she looks awkwardly at the floor for a moment.

"Oh" says Jack.

"What d' yer want wi' him?"

"_That_ is for me to know, love"

Zabira withdraws her sword. "Tell me!"

"I'd rather not"

"I'm not given yer a choice!"

"I know" says Jack painfully, withdrawing his own sword.

"What do you want wi' Smithy and the bloody 'Cold World'?"

"I hate to be the one to say it" says Jack. "But a sword fight won't work, love"

She takes a deep breath. "Yer right" she says, pursing her lips and putting back her sword. To which Jack does the same. "We ave' ter come to a- whatsit- compromise"

The both of them appear to be thinking for a moment.

"I'm havin' a thought" concludes Jack.

"No" sighs Will under his breath.

Jack concludes to Zabira "Your crew on my ship"

"What?" gasps Zabira.

"Think about it, you lot on my ship. You can keep watch over your young acquaintance here and make sure _I_ behave myself. eh?" Jack then looks over to Zabira's ship. "And I can only assume the owners of that ship will be lookin' for it, savy?"

"An' what about _your_ ship?" she asks angrily. "I'm doubtin' yer bought _yours_ like a good hones' ci'izen? And anyway, that ship o'er there" she nods towards The Maria. "Is one o' the fastest ships in this ere' waters, so the owners won't be able ter catch up wi' us any time soon"

"I see" says Jack. "One of the fastest, eh?"

"Bugger" says Zabira, realising what she had just told him.

"So we'll be takin' your ship, then?"

"Never!" she snaps. "I'm not going ter sail wi' you so yer can take us to the ruddy 'Cold World' n' die, if _you_ wanna do that, be me bloody guest, but I'm not! Nor are my crew, and neither is Smithy, you hear! _We _are goin' back to Montega!"

"Where you stole that ship from?"

"Bugger!" she cries again, only this time louder and stamping her foot into the ground.

She then realises something. Her and Jack look at each other, they then look round to the ship, then back at each other and then back to the ship. And they run. Each of them racing to reach the Maria first. However, both of them not far from the ship, Zabira falls, stumbling over her dress. Jack continues to run towards it.

"Wait!" she calls to Jack. "All right!"

Jack then stops running and turns back, he walks over to her, now grinning. He reaches out a hand. "That dress is, perhaps, too long?"

"What are yer suggestin'?" she snaps, as she accepts his hand and he helps pull her up from the floor.

"Nothing" says Jack.

She brushes herself down and looks at Jack. Will walks over and stands next to Zabira again.

"What now?" asks Will.

"We sail on the Maria, all of us" she says, looking to Jack. "We go where Jack wants, only no one is put ter danger, and we do _not_, _never_, keep ter the ruddy 'code', savy?"

Jack shrugs. "Fair enough"

"An' no funny business"

"Wouldn't dream of it, love" Jack smiles.

"Now, we gotta get Smithy on the ship and your crew onto my ship" she says. "Will, go an' inform the crew we will be avin' some guests"

Will nods then turns and begins towards the Maria.

"An' get some people ter help carry Smithy on ter the ship" she calls to him. To which he looks back and nods, but then turns away and continues to walk again. Jack goes to begin towards his current ship to get the crew and tell them to transfer to the Maria. However, he is only a few steps away when Zabira speaks to him again. "'_Cap'in_' Sparrow?"

He turns back and looks back at her.

"Yer know the Maria, at the moment, is _my_ ship" she grins.

Jack frowns at her questioningly.

"_So_" she smiles. "Call _me_ 'Captain'' Zabira from now on, savy?"

"What?"

"My ship" she shrugs and turns away, she begins to walk towards her ship.

Jack hurries after her. He follows her up the ladder and onto the ship.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth demands to Zabira as she boards the ship.

"Jack n' his crew are comin' on ere'" says Zabira, she then strides past her and towards the cabins.

"Why?"

Zabira goes to open the door but then looks back to Elizabeth and shrugs. "Either that or one of us dies"

Elizabeth frowns at her.

Zabira sighs. "Jack wants Smithy and so do I" she grins. "We either fight over him and one o' us dies, most likely Jack, or we bo' stay wi' Smithy, savy?"

Elizabeth purses her lips. Zabira walks in through to the captains cabin. She makes her bed, preparing It for John. Moments later he is bought in by several members of the crew. "Jus' put im' on the bed" orders Zabira.

They place him down on it. Zabira looks down at him and smiles, she then remembers the crew members are still there. "Off yer go" she says.

"Where are we ter be sailin' ter, Miss?"

Zabira shrugs, she continues to look down at Smithy. "Arst' Jack"

Meanwhile on deck, Jack has just boarded the ship. Members of Zabira's crew looking at him. "Are yer Jack?" asks the crew member that had just spoken to Zabira.

"Aye" Zabira's mother steps over. "Tha's Jack"

"Mary?" he gasps under his breath, frowning at her.

"Jack Sparrow" she says tonelessly. "Aven' seen you for a time"

He walks over to her so they are stood before each other.

"You look- err…" begins Jack, observing her with flickering eyes.

"I grew up, Jack, though I'm doubtin' you eva ave'" she says, anger present in her tone. She then steps even closer to him. She whispers to him "Yer bastard"

Jack looks at her awkwardly for a moment and then swiftly slips away from her. The rest of the crew look form Mary to Jack. "So" begins the crew member that had asked if Jack was Jack. "Where we be headin'?"


	5. Chapter 5

Section Five

"So where is it we're goin'?" Zabira asks Jack for a third time. To which Jack rolls his eyes. The two are sat in the Captain's dinning room. Night has fallen and the air outside is thick and misty. Most of the crew are sleeping, but Jack and Zabira are still up, sat opposite each other at the large rectangle shaped wooden tale.

"if got ter pay an ol' friend a visit" says Jack.

"But why? She asks. "When are yer gona tell us what this is all about?"

Jack stands up and goes over to the large cupboard on the wall, his back now turned to Zabira. He opens the door and takes out a bottle of rum. "How do you know Mary?" he asks and then turns to look at her.

"She's…" Zabira begins, she then sighs, only just bearing herself to say it. "Me muver"

"Am I sensing a slight hostility between you two?" he asks, pulling up the lid of the bottle.

She takes a deep breath. "When the British came she…" Zabira suddenly looks distant for a moment.

"Err- Zabira?" Jack scowls at her. She continues to look off distantly. He waves a hand in front of her face. She quickly blinks.

"Oh, sorry. What was I- oh yes, she left me on me own. The British came and people was leavin', well 'pirates' was leavin' in the mi'le o' the night, only I was asleep. John was leavin' n' all, but he woul'nt leave wi' out me, my muver, however, did. John came back fer me, but then we was both too late. When we got there the ship 'ad gone. Nex' day Smithy got taken, n' all cause' he came back fer me"

Jack sits down at the table opposite Zabira, he takes a swig from the bottle. "My first mate left me ter die once, took me ship n' marooned me on n' island"

"Mutiny?" she questions.

"Aye" he burps.

"Bu' why?"

"Jack was ne'er a good cap'in" Barbossa has joined them. They look at him as he stands in the door way. He is in his usual style, with his monkey upon his shoulder.

Jack scowls at Barbossa. "Define 'good'"

"A captain that fights fer what he wants. A captain that helps lead his crew ter what they want" Barbossa then goes and sits at the table "And a captain that would _kill_ fer what he wants"

"And who let you in here?" asks Jack angrily.

The monkey then runs from Barbossa's shoulder and onto the table it squawks at Jack and then runs onto Zabira's shoulder. Jack takes out his gun and aims it at the monkey.

"Don't shoot it!" snaps Zabira. "It's a livin' fing"

"No it ain't" says Jack.

"What?"

"It won't die," Jack then makes a nasty glance to Barbossa. "Else it wouldn't be on this ship"

Zabira raises her eye brows to the monkey on her shoulder. "Still yer shouldn't shoot it" she says stroking it.

"So where is it yer be takin' us, Jack?" asks Barbossa.

"What is it yer still doin' on this ship anyway?" says Jack, looking Barbossa nastily up and down.

"We're goin' ter 'pay someone a visit' accordin' ter Jack" says Zabira, still stroking the monkey's head. "Has this thing got a name?"

"Jack" answers Barbossa.

"What?" Jack looks to Barbossa.

"The name o' the monkey!" snaps Barbossa, getting to his feat.

"Shall be seein' yer in the mornin', Mr Barbossa?" smiles Zabira.

"Aye young missy" Barbossa then turns and leaves the room.

"Why does you two hate each uver so?" asks Zabira, looking towards the door Barbossa just left through, her hand still stroking the monkey.

"He" begins Jack. "Was me first mate"

"Nigh!" she looks back to Jack. "I guessed yer had sailed wi' him, but ne'er that it _was_ him. The bastard"

"Glad you've noticed, love" smiles Jack.

"But I suppose he is pirate, and pirate and bastard often go tugetha" The monkey then bites her on the finger, she flinches and it jumps from her shoulder. She stands up, looks at her finger and charges over to Jack. "Bloody thing! Gi' me that gun!" she shouts putting out her hand.

Jack hands it to her. "With pleasure"

She takes it and shoots at the monkey. It squeaks and hisses at her then runs off.

"Thought it were a 'living thing'"

"Yeah, well it's not livin', is it?" she says, handing back the gun.

"Makes yer feel better, don't it?" he smiles.

"I shan't be makin' a habit o' us, but yes, it did" she goes and sits back in her seat again, looking down at her finger which appears cut, though no blood is released. "Bloody thing" she says quietly again.

"You ave' a good aim" says Jack. "Who taught yer ter do that?"

She looks at Jack and smiles. "John. He taught me how ter use a sword and how ter use a gun"

"And how exactly did you encounter upon his acquaintance?"

"I met John after…" she stands up and looks at him, suddenly concerned. "After what happened… after what you did…" she suddenly looks angry. "Does he know who yer are yet? Did yer tell im'?"

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"He has ter know" she says nodding to convince herself. She walks to the door, but before she opens it looks back to Jack and says "Eventually"

She walks out onto the deck. She stands to the side of the ship and leans her arms upon the wooden barrier. The only light comes from the dim lit lanterns around the deck and inside the cabins and the light from the low full moon which shines down and shows the ripples in the water. Zabira sighs. She looks up at the sky. The star visible amongst the dark, deep blue. She thinks how the freedom and depth of the sea and sky are so similar.

She hears footstep hurrying out onto deck and twist round. The intruder runs to the side of the ship and vomits over the side of it. He then looks round to Zabira, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Zabira?" he asks trying to focus his eyes onto her face properly.

"Aye" she smiles at him.

"What's- what's going on?"

"Yer on a ship"

"I sort of guessed that"

"I was gona steal a ship n' save yer, but then I met this guy n' he said he was lookin' for yer. I thought he could save yer, but then I realised his plans, but it were too late" she sighs again. "I's ended up wi' the guy n' his crew on my ship, and you o' course"

"So what's this guy's 'plans' and what's he want wi' me?"

"Ter save yer" she says.

"People don't do somethin' for nothin'" says Smithy frowning.

"I hoes'ly don't know" says Zabira, looking back out to the sea. "The important thing is yer safe"

He then suddenly vomits down the side of the ship again.

"How much bloody rum did yer ave'?" she asks scowling at him.

"I's not that" says Smithy, wiping his mouth with his sleeve again. "I get sea sick"


	6. Chapter 6

Section Six

Zabira is lying on her bed, her hair no longer pinned up. She stares up at the ceiling, still fully clothed. Slowly she shuts her eyes. The silence, the thoughts and the memories sometimes come to play with us. They sneak up upon us in the darkness. Zabira sighs, deep within her own thought. Her eyes beg to cry, but no tears fall. There is a knock on the door of the Captain's cabin.

"Come in" she says miserably.

The door opens. "Erm, I need to talk to yer" John enters the small bedroom.

Zabira now sits up, she swings her legs over to the side of her bed. "Take a seat"

He moves the chair of the dressing table around so it faces her. He sits down and pulls the chair slightly closer towards her. "Don't get mad at me" he announces.

"Why soul' I get mad at ya?"

"I done a deal wi' Will"

"Oh, god. What deal?" she asks painfully.

"Do you remember my father?" he questions to her question.

"Course I do" she smiles at him sympathetically and puts her hand in one of his.

John smiles back at her. "Tia Dalmer couldn't get him back, but there is another way"

"Go on" she sighs.

"The letter from my father- it's a contract. Will says he must have left it ter me on purpose, so that one day I would have it. It can help me bring im' back, only I ave' ter go ter the Col' World wi' Will-"

"John" she begins. "Sometimes we ave' ter let things go. Includin' people"

"If I thought ter let people go you wouln't be here now!"

Zabira sits back in her seat and sighs. "Yer soul'nt ave' bothered"

"I'm sorry, I just…" he takes a deep breath. "I want a father"

"I understand, I's jus'-"

"I'm gona do this, wi' or wi'out your support"

"There's somethin' yer should know about 'Will'"

"What?"

She lets go of his hand and looks up at him. "That's not Will, that's Jack"

"Jack who?" Smithy suddenly demands.

"Now, don't _you_ get mad, savy?"

"Right, but I'm not promisin' anythin"

She takes a deep breath. "Jack Sparrow"

"J- Jack Sparrow?" he asks. "_Jack_, Jack Sparrow? As in the guy that-"

"Yes" says Zabira. "But don't do anythin'-"

"I'm gona kill him!" Smithy then gets up and leaves the room.

"-Rational" Zabira finishes her sentence.

Jack is sat on a barrel with his hat on, but not his jacket. He is drinking from a bottle of rum. John charges towards him. Smithy take out his gun and creeps up behind Jack and points it to his neck. Jack flinches at the sudden interruption.

"Gi' me one reason why I shouldn' shoot yer right now!"

"One reason why you _should_?"

"I know your 'Jack _bloody_ Sparrow'!"

"I don't have a middle name, actually" smirks Jack.

"_You_ killed my father!"

"Ah" says Jack, now looking uncomfortably towards the end of the gun. "And you believe exactly what Zabira tells you?"

"O' course!"

Will and Elizabeth then walk out onto deck, not seeing Jack and Smithy.

"That guy- that's Jack Sparrow" says Jack quietly to John at the side of his mouth.

---

"Are you all right?" Will asks Elizabeth.

She looks at him. "Yes- it's jus- you and Zabira?"

"You know I'm sorry. I never meant to-"

"I know" she nods.

"I- I'm going to bed?" says Will, he then walks off towards the cabins.

"I shall see you in the morning then" says Elizabeth.

"Good night Elizabeth" he says softly, then walks away towards the cabins.

---

"Why should I believe you?" asks John to Jack, both of them watching Will and Elizabeth.

"If I was Jack Sparrow why would I want ter bring your father back, eh?"

"Fair point" says John.

John removes the gun now, he puts it back into his belt. He then walks over to Elizabeth.

He looks Elizabeth up and down. "So who are you?"

She spins around and looks to John. "Mrs Turner" she says.

"You and Will are… 'married'?" he scoffs. He glances back at Jack then looks back at her. "You've got ter be kiddin' me?"

"What?" Elizabeth frowns.

"Just wouldn't put you two tugetha"

"And why not?" snaps Elizabeth. But she then sees Jack Sparrow tip toeing towards the cabins. She frowns at him, feeling perhaps this has something to do with him. Jack goes to open the door that to the cabins. But as he does, the door is also opened by Will. The door flies towards Jack, it hits him in the head and he falls backwards onto the ground. Will walks out. They all look to jack and see him lying on the ground. He sits up, rubbing his head. Will steps over him and goes over to Elizabeth, he puts his hands in hers.

"I can't go on like this" he says.

"I thought you had gone to bed" says Elizabeth, though is clearly glad of his return.

"I shall not rest until I have you back"

"Will" sighs Elizabeth. "You never lost me"

The two kiss each other. As soon as the two have pulled away from each other, John turns on Will.

"So your Jack Sparrow?" asks John. "You're the man that killed my father!"

"No I didn't" says both Jack and Will.

Jack stands up from the floor. Smithy looks from Will to Jack. "Which one o' you is Jack Sparrow?" asks John furiously.

"Him" says both Elizabeth and Will angrily, looking at Jack.

"Ah, now the thing you have to remember is…" begins Jack, putting his hands up and stepping back from John. John steps forwards towards him furious.

"You lied-"

"Well actually it's your fault as well… sort of…?"

"Explain?"

"Well, you believed me"

John then takes out his sword, however instead of using it, he pulls back his fist and punches Jack in the mouth. Jack flies backwards onto the floor.

"There's no deal" says Smithy. He then turns away and walks off towards the cabins. Will and Elizabeth glance at each other stunned. Elizabeth goes over and helps Jack up from the floor.

"Can I assume you deserved _that_?" smiles Will.

"Yes" says Elizabeth. "What exactly was all that about?"

Jack then is on his feet again as is Elizabeth. He feels at his lip and then looks at his finger. He sees the blood on it from his lip. He pulls a face at it.

"Jack?" sterns Elizabeth.

"Uh?"

"You and that young man, what 'acquaintance' do you have with him?"

"Dare you ask" says Will quietly.

"He owns something I want" shrugs Jack. "I can get him something he wants"

"And what is it you want from him?" asks Will.

Jack grins. "My freedom back"


	7. Chapter 7

Section Seven

Zabira is sat on her bed again. John knocks on the door to Zabira's room again. She gets up from her bed and goes over to the door. She carefully opens it. John is stood there.

"What appened'?" demands John. "What appened between you n' that 'Will' bloke?"

Zabira pulls the shawl she is wearing tighter around her shoulders. "I'm going to bed, John. I'm tired"

John puts his arms out across the door frame. "You don't get tired, Zabira!"

"Nothing happened, John!" she snaps.

"I heard that Elizabeth and 'Will' talkin'! The girl said somethin' about you an' that Will, what appened'?"

"We kissed!" snaps Zabira. A silence follows. "It din't mean nothin'…"

John then turns away. He walks off down the corridor. Zabira leaves her room. "John!" she hisses down the corridor. "John!"

But he ignores her and continues to walk away.

---

John sits outside on deck. Alone, other than a crew member steering the ship. He is sat on a barrel. Looking out to the sea. Staring. He shuts his eyes, trying to think straight. Th motion of the ship making him feel queasy anyway, but the confused thoughts playing on his mind making him feel even worse. He feels tired but knows he will not sleep any time soon.

"I didn't kill your father" Jack has joined him on the deck.

"I'm on a stolen ship, which is sailin' to the 'land o' the damned' and I just found out that Zabira kissed that Will bloke. Oh, and I also ave' no where else ter go" He looks down at his boots. "Oh, and I'm talkin' ter the guy that killed my father"

"I'm sorry to hear that" says Jack quietly. "I really am, mate"

John looks round at him now. "Yer know I'm still tempted ter kill yer!" he snaps.

Jack goes and stand to nearer to him, though leans over the barrier at the side of the ship. "I didn't kill your father" repeats Jack.

"I know what appened'" says Smithy. "You an' him were bes' mates. Yer sailed the World aboard the same ship, workin' for the East India Tradin' Company. But then my mother got pregnant. And he gave it up, ter be wi' his kid. Ter be wi' me. O' course you knew all o' that already" John then looks off distantly. "You knew those pirates was comin', but yer din't do anythin', did you?" He looks back at Jack now.

"I did" says Jack. "But it was too late"

Smithy gets up from the barrel furious he points a finger at Jack. "You liar!" he shouts enraged.

"Only if yer believe I am, mate" shrugs Jack.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did yer go ter tell him?"

"I was on that ship"

"What ship?" asks Smithy. "The ship that-"

"I'm not 'Captain' Jack Sparrow for nothing, mate"

"You were the Captain?" Smithy stands up right, he turns away in disbelief. "Oh my God, you planned it all?"

"No- no I didn't!" hastens Jack before Smithy has a chance to make any further judgement.

"But you just said you were the Captain of the ship that-"

"Actually my first mate took the Pearl and I was imprisoned on my own ship"

"Why did they go to my town? Why did they-"

"I told em' there was gold there. I was goin' ter visit your ol' man, only I knew my crew woul'nt agree to it if they knew that"

"You seem ter ave' a habit o' lyin'"

"I'm not a liar, I'm just dishonest"

"So when you got there, you were mutinaited upon?"

Jack nods. "Aye"

"You were put into a prison on your own ship, whilst your crew destroyed my town and my father got killed durin' i' all"

"Yep"

"Why were you goin ter see him in the first place?"

"Ah, well…"

"Well what?" Smithy stands up again.

"I said I'd go back n' visit im', we agreed in two years. I was goin' to ask about somethin'" he said the last sentence particularly quietly. "So after two years I was sailin to visit him, but like I said I was imprisoned" says Jack. "I din't even know he was dead until a year later"

"Oh"

"'Oh'"

"It's still a bit your fault though" says Smithy casually sitting down on the barrel again.

"I didn't kill him though"

"I know"

Jack steps slowly closer and stands beside him. "He was a good man"

Smithy looks at him. "I know that too"

"_Your_ just like him"

"In what way?"

"Bit of an git sometimes" shrugs Jack.

"So what's this contract and the 'Cold World' all about?"

Jack looks at him. "What do you really know about your father?"

---

John looks at him curiously for a moment. "What _should_ I know?"

Jack goes and stands to the side of the ship, leaning back on it. "Your father was a good fighter"

"So?"

"So he could fight just about anyone and anyt_hing_"

"Like what?"

"To get to the contract in the cold world yer ave' to fight" says Jack.

"Fight what?" John questions.

"Your worst nightmares, mate"

"John?" Zabira now joins them on deck, she hurries over to John. She then notices Jack, she scowls at him for a moment. "Go away for a minute will yer?"

Jack frowns at her for a moment, but then takes a deep breath and leaves towards the cabins. Zabira then turns back to John.

"John, I'm sorry!" she cries.

"I was left to die on an island whilst you was with some bloke an' your 'sorry'?" he snaps at her. He stands up. "I'd do anythin' for you Zabira, I _risked_ everythin' for you- I went back fer you!"

"I know" she sighs, looking sorrowfully down at the floor. "Will's wife had kissed Jack, and he coul'nt get over it so I kissed Will ter make im' n' his wife even. That was all it was, I was doin' im' a favour"

"Aye, well do yerself a favour an' jus' go away" he turns away from her.

"This is bloody stupid!" she shouts. "Yer can't do this ter me, John!"

He looks back at her now. "I jus' did"

"Yer actin' like a child!" she shouts. "I kissed some guy, what's it matter?"

"It matters ter me" he turns away from her again, stood there with his back to her and arms folded.

"Well, wha' bout' you n' tha' 'Tia' woman?"

John's shoulder drop then, he unfolds his arms and lets them fall down by his sides. He looks down at the floor and sighs. "Yer woul'nt understand"

"Course not" she bitterly sarcasms. "So, who else?"

"Who else what?" he sighs, turning to face her now.

"Who else ave' yer been wi'?"

"Look, me n' Tia Dalmer- she just did somethin' for me?"

"Wha'?"

"She was gona bring my father back, but she couln't, I tol' yer already"

"So tha' all"

"Yes"

"Yer lyin' ter me"

"How d' yer figure tha'?"

"Your left eye twitches when yer lie"

"It does not!"

"It just done it then!"

John sighs. "Anyhow-"

"What else appened between you n' that Tia, then?"

"S' not worth getting' upset over, savy?"

"Jus' tell me then!"

"She's the one that…"

"The one that what?"

"She saves people's lives, Zabira, think abou' it!"

Zabira looks at him confusedly for a moment, but then realisation appears on her face. "She's the one that…?"

"Aye"

"So she…?"

"Aye" he repeats.

"Why di'n't you jus' tell me?"

"What's it matter?" he shrugs.

"Me an' Will, I'm sorry I ju'-"

"You ju' what? Fell into his mouth?" he snaps, then walks away towards the cabins.

Zabira sighs, then looks up at the starry night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Section Eight

"So what is it we're going to do, Jack?" asks Will.

They are all sat at the table and have just finished dinner, crew members taking out the plates to the kitchens.

"_I_ am going to-"

They all then move their eyes to John who is currently knocking back his second bottle of rum.

"John, slow it down, will yer!" snaps Zabira's mother, Mary.

John ignores her, once he's finished it he slams it down onto the table. "Excuse me" he stands then walks off.

"Whatsmatter wi' im'?" Mary looks to Zabira.

"I- I dunno" Zabira then get's up and also leaves the room.

"Jack?" Will questions again.

"Oh, right, well" begins Jack. "We are going to the Cold World where I aim to retrieve somethin I should have got a long time ago, savy?"

"What, what is it you are trying to 'retrieve'?" asks Will.

"This and that" says Jack, also standing up from the table and leaving the room.

He goes out to the deck. He walks over to Anna-Maria who is currently steering. "My go" he smiles at her.

"Aye" she then walks off, leaving Jack in charge of steering the ship.

Zabira, meanwhile, also on deck, walks over too Smithy. He is sat on the floor, staring up at the sky.

"God awmighty, John!" she snaps. "Will yer be a bloody man n' jus' get over it!"

"I've got ter find what Jack's up to" he says, looking up at Zabira. "We gotta find out what all this is about, _now_"

"Maybe someone on this ship knows somethin'" she nods. "I'll try n' round everyone up"

She goes over to a crew member. "Get everyone ter stay in or go ter the dining room, everyone except Jack, savy?"

"Aye, Miss"

"Everyone get ter the dinning"

"Keep yer bloody voice down!" she hisses. "I just tol' yer not ter tell Jack!"

"Oh" the crew member, he then glances around.

"He's over there!" she snaps, pointing to Jack. She then breathes "God awmighty" and walks away.

Once everyone, except Jack and a few other crew members are sat in the dining room, Zabira stands up.

"Right" she begins to announce. "We're ere' ter talk about what's going on. Firstly, does anyone actually know what's goin' on?"

"We're sailin ter the Cold World in search of somethin' Jack wants, somethin' ter do wi' my father- oh, and a contract"

"The contract?" encounters Gibbs.

"Aye, yer know of it?" asks John.

"Tis' believed ter be nothin' more than a legend, but aye, I know of it"

"What's it all about?" asks Will.

"Well, the contract is known as 'The Tie of Two', it has ter be signed by two people"

"Why?" asks Zabira.

"There is a creature that lives in the depths of the Cold World. A creature that is only half human-"

"And the other half?" gulps John.

"The other half is thirteen tentacles, or so it was before"

"Before what?" asks Elizabeth.

"Before the contract. Yer see this creature longs ter be human. And the blood o' two humans can remove one o' the tentacles, every time causin' it ter be that one step closer ter becomin' human"

"I don' get it" says Zabira. "Would the two humans- the two people ave' ter die?"

"No, they just have a part of their flesh ripped off, but they live"

"Why would anyone go to the Cold World to get that?" sniggers John.

"Well, in return the creature gives each human one single wish. As soon as they have signed the contract, they must then make their wish"

"Seems like a pretty fair deal ter me"

"Aye, but yer must face the worst o' yer nightmares, yer deepest darkest fears ter reach the creature. It has send men mad and killed most before they ave' even reached it"

"And Jack and my father ave' been there?"

"Like I said, you're father was a good fighter" Jack steps further into the room.

"Jack?" Zabira half gasps.

"Last time I checked, love" smiles Jack.

"You went to the Cold World?" asks John. "You and my father, and you signed the contract?"

"Actually we never got to do it"

"The scar on your arm?" realises Elizabeth. "That was where-"

"A beastie took a chunk out of me. Yep" finishes Jack. He then looks to John. "That's why I agreed to go back an' see your father, ter see if he was ready ter make his wish"

"Why do you want to go back there?" asks Zabira.

"The wish may be passed onto a family member" says Gibbs. "If the wish never get's made. Only it has ter be passed onto a close family member, such as-"

"Me" nods John.

"Aye" says Gibbs.

"So you want me to go wi' you ter the Cold World wi' you, ter face me 'worst nightmares' and some 'creature'?"

"Yep" nods Jack.

"Fair enough" John stands up from the table.

They all glance at each other then frown at John, apart from Jack who just smiles.

"John yer can't!" snaps Zabira. "I came ter get you in the firs' place ter stop yer from endin' up the Cold World!"

"This might be the only way ter get my father back"

"He's right" grins Jack.

"That's what yer goin' ter use yer wish on?" asks Zabira. "Your gona waste yer wish on the past? That's if yer even make it out the ruddy 'Cold World' alive"

John shrugs. "I'm gona do this, Zabira"

"Yer father is dead! He dies a long _long_ time ago!"

John turns away from her and walks out of the room.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but my knowledge of the female kind tells me there's something wrong" jack now turns to face Zabira. "Eh?"

Zabira purses her lips for a moment, but then speaks. "He knows I kissed Will"

"Ah" says Jack.

Will looks sorrowfully downwards onto the table for a moment.

"Well, it may seem yer ave' won over Smithy, Jack" says Zabira bitterly.

"I'm good at that" Jack grins. "Winning"

"But yer know" she walks away from the table and in front of Jack. She says quietly "I'm not one ter go out wi' out a fight, Jack, savy?"

Zabira find John in the crew's room below deck. Beds are scattered around as are hung up hammocks and blankets. Smithy is sat on an old wooden box, looking down at his fathers letter, which is now also known to be the 'contract'. John flinches in surprise when he sees Zabira stood there.

"D' yer ave' ter sneak up on people like tha'?" he snaps.

"Yes" she kneels down on the wooden floor in front of him.

"What yer want?" he frowns at her.

"You ter listen ter me fer a change"

"I do listen to yer!"

"No, yer listen ter what you wanna hear"

"That was a good dinner" he says, trying to change the subject. "Yer've always been good at that sort o' thing-"

"Yer mean women's work?" she asks angrily.

"Well, actually, yeah"

"Well, it may not ave' occurred ter you" she gets angrily to her feet. "But I am actually a woman"

"I were only sayin'" he grins.

"John" she kneels down on the floor again. "Abou' me n' Will, I am sorry, yer know tha'?"

"Aye" he folds up the paper and puts it in his pocket. "I'll be l' right, Zabira"

"I know- please- please don't go"

"I ave' to"

"No yer don't!" she begs.

He looks directly up at her now. "I'm sorry, Zabira. I'm goin' ter go"


	9. Chapter 9

Section Nine

Zabira walks onto the deck after being called over by several crew members. She looks around. The air has begun to thicken heavily. Fog much thicker than she has ever seen before. She turns to Jack.

"Where are we?"

"Almost there" he smiles.

She storms over to Jack. "Yer can't o this!" she snaps.

Jack shrugs.

Zabira jabs a finger into his chest. "If anythin' appens' ter him- I'll bloody kill yer, savy!"

"Is it that your worried about your dearest Smithy, or is it that you are troubled as you were incapable of charming your dearest Smithy to do what you desire, eh?" he says, removing her finger from his chest.

"What I desire, Mr Sparrow, is for John not ter come to any harm"

"Whatever you say, love"

She walks away from him.

"Hope yer aven't upset her, Sparrow" says a voice. Jack twists round. Mary is leant back with her arms out against the side of the ship.

"Ah, Mary"

"Ne'er min 'ah Mary', if yer upset her- I'll bloody upset you"

"_You_ aven't changed" Jack steps closer to her.

"Tell me, Jack, how 'd yer end up on a ship, which is captained by a _nine'een _year ol' _girl_, huh?"

"Well" begins Jack. "How did you?"

She shrugs. "Whatsitmatter? I'm not the one leadin' everyone on a wil' goose chase"

"John wants his father back, I want somethin' back"

"Woul'nt be a ship by any chance, would' it?"

"And what causes you to make that assumption"

"Well" she lowers her voice. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I once heard o' a captain tha' lost his ship"

"And why was tha'" humours Jack.

"He wasn't a good enough captain" she says. "Although the man himself was a good, strong, heroic and a most attractive man"

"Really?" breathes Jack, moving closer to her.

"Aye" she whispers. "An' his name was Lukas Smithy" She then grins.

"Ah" says Jack.

"O' course once Lukas lost his ship, he got in wi' the 'wrong crowd'"

"Can assume that means myself?"

"Aye. An' yer sailed together, but then he gave it up ter be wi' his son. And no' long after that you were a captain, but you lost yer ship as well, din't yer?"

Jack doesn't answer that, just looks to the floor.

"Only tha' ship was everythin' to yer, an' yer 'd do anythin' ter ge' it back"

"Some things are worth fightin' for, love"

He begins to walk away.

"But tell me, Sparrow, are they worth a young man's life?"

Jack looks back to her. "If he's like his father, he can fight"

"Aye, an' if he's not?" she walks over to him. "Yer woul' ave' killed a man an' his son"

"For the last time!" explodes Jack. "I din't kill Smithy!"

"Aye, but I heard it were _your_ ship n' your crew tha' killed him?"

Jack shrugs. "Still doesn't make it my fault" he says. "And since when were you so concerned about him?"

"Since his son is wi' my daughter" she says, looking at him nastily. "An' me an' Smithy was always good together"

"Really?" says Jack, though no doubt in his tone. "That's not how I remember it, deary"

"So, I din't woo over him, don' mean I din' like him!"

"But you managed to woo every other man from town" says Jack. "Even me… almost"

"Think a lot o' yourself don' you. Mind you, yer always ave'"

"I-"

"Mary, can speak wi' you" Zabira has joined them.

They look sharply round at her, they had been unaware of her presence.

"Course, dear" she smiles.

Jack takes the hint and walks away. But Zabira looks questioningly from her mother to Jack.

"How d' you know Jack?"

"Err- it's a long story" she says uneasily looking away from her.

"Oh, jus' tell me" sighs Zabira"

"There be nothin' ter tell!"

"Why won' yer jus' say?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jack enquires now joining in the conversation.

"An' who asked you?" Zabira and Mary say, they then glance uneasily at each other for saying the same thing.

"No one actually" he walks over to them. "But seeing as it's me your talking about"

"I met Jack along time ago" sighs Mary.

"How?" demands Zabira.

"Jack worked for the East India Tradin' Company"

"Once… for a little while" joins Jack, with his hands behind his back.

"Only one day, Jack was asked ter do somethin', as was Lukas"

"Lukas?" questions Zabira.

"Lukas Smithy, John's father" answers Mary.

"So, what was they asked ter do?" asks Zabira.

Jack looks concernedly and questioningly at Mary for a moment. She looks at him and nods.

"They were asked ter transport slaves on a ship" says Mary.

"Slaves?" Zabira half gasps. "Tell me yer didn-"

"No, actually we didn't"

"So what 'appened then?" John asks, sat near by on a barrel and listening in.

They all look to him for a moment, they had been unaware he was listening.

"Jack refused ter do it" says Mary. "An' yer father, well he weren't too keen on the idea either. _An'_ thanks ter Jack n' your father many o' the slaves managed ter escape"

"And then we both lost our jobs" says Jack with a bitterness to his tone.

"But wha's this got ter do wi' you?" Zabira asks her mother.

Jack gives Mary the same concerned 'are you sure' look again, to which Mary looks away from him and speaks. "I were a sort of slave on tha' ship"

Zabira's jaw drops, her eyes widen. "What- what yer mean?"

Mary sighs. "I were a convict- me punishment we're ter join the slaves"

"But I though it were- yer know- only coloured-"

"Nigh, they dumped me an a few others on a ship wi' em' ter be slaves, well maids actually"

"Yer never tol' me"

"Well, me whole life ain't yer business!" snaps Mary.

"So Jack n' Lukas-my father, helped yer escape?"

"Aye" says Mary.

"Well" Zabira turns to Jack. "I mus' say, Mr Sparrow, I never had yer figured as the type wi' 'morals'"

Jack modestly shrugs.

"I like tha', a man who knows where he stands" smiles Zabira, moving closer to Jack. "A man wi morals"

"I ave' morals too!" whines John.

Zabira turns and looks sharply at him. John then looks awkwardly at the floor. Clearing he had not been completely willing to say that aloud. Jack smiles noticing this. He pokes his tongue out at John, as if to mock him for having Zabira on his side. John looks angrily at Jack, to which Zabira quickly turns around to face Jack again. Jack, however, was still poking out his tongue towards John and so freezes when Zabira looks back at him. She scowls at him.

"What are you?"

"Just erm- time to go!" Jack quickly walks away.

However, before he has chance to completely walk away Zabira grabs hold of his arm ad turns him round by it. "Don' take the mick out o' John"

"Err- I wasn't" say Jack.

She lets go of his arm. "Jack, yer take care of him, right?"

"Who?"

"John o' course, bloody 'who', who'd yer think!"

"And what has caused you ter change your mind?" asks Jack, though believing he already knows the answer.

"If yer think it's jus' cause yer saved me mother's life, think again, Jack" she says, bitterness in her tone. "I'm only letting yer take him cause it's what he so wants, it's not fer you nor anyone else"

"Well, I must say it's very kind of you to let young John make his own decisions"

"Aye" she smiles. "It is"

"I heard that" John joins the conversation once more, though Jack and Zabira seemingly ignore him.

"Promise me you'll take o' John?" says Zabira.

"But-"

"Promise me!"

"Fine" sighs Jack rolling his eyes.

"Right" nods Zabira, satisfied, she then walks off towards the cabins.

Jack then has clear view of John, who of which childishly sticks his tongue out at Jack and hen laughs. Will, who is also stood nearby, could not help but smile. Which Jack notices.

"What are you smiling about?" he snaps to Will.

"Nothing" smiles Will, though his expression then changes. "Jack, what are Elizabeth and I to do after your 'mission'?"

Jack shrugs. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga?" scoffs John.

"Nothin' wrong wi' Tortuga, mate" says Jack.

"Apart from the drunkards, the constant fightin' an' the many many whores"

"And what's wrong wi' that?"

"D' yer really ave' no respect at all for women?"

"Undoubtably not" says Will.

"I ave a lot of respect for women" says Jack, he then says quietly. "Just not all of em'"

"Meaning you only ave' little to any 'respect' for em' until you ave' bedded em'?" smirks John

"An' what are you boys talkin' about?" Zabira smiles walking out onto the deck, a white shawl now over her shoulders.

"Nothing" they all say quickly and lowly.

She then walks away from them and to the end of the ship. Looking out into the thick mist.

"Well, Jack?" asks Will. "You seem to know more of these waters than anyone else"

"Soul Island" states John. "Nicest place yer ave' ever seen"

"Soul Island?" Jack's turn to scoff. "_That_ is a most dull place"

Will rolls his eyes. "So what is wrong with it?" he sighs.

"It's dull" says Jack. "I thought I just said-"

"Soul Island a perfec' place, particularly fer you n' yer misses" interrupts John.

"And your certain?" quizzes Will.

"Aye" nods John. "it's go' beaches wi' pure white sand, a fair few people

about-"

"And the people- what are they like?"

"Dull" days Jack quietly.

"Mostly families" smiles John. "There's magnificent houses an' still so much space"

"An' when did you last visit there?" asks Will.

John smiles. "I grew up there, but after my father died, well, my mother ad' no money and so we had ter leave. We went an' hid aboard a ship and went to Escopay"

"The town where you found Zabira?" Will looks to Jack.

"What?" Jack looks up.

"Aye" Smithy answers. "Mus' a been"

"An' it's defiantly safe?"

"For pirates yer mean?" grins John.

"Yes" says Will.

"Think tha's pretty obvious, mate" smiles Jack. "Seein' as if not me John wouln't' bee here right now"

"So, Soul Island?"

"Aye" grins Jack.

"And what makes it so 'dull'?" asks Will.

"Oh, yer know don' worry bout' tha', mate, you'll love it" smirks Jack.

Will looks at Jack slightly crossly for a moment, once realising what that implies. However, he then walks off towards the cabins.

"Forgot who yer was talkin' too when yer called it dull, huh?"

"Somethin' like that, mate"

"How's a guy like you know a man like tha' n' his wife?"

Jack shrugs. "Long story"

"How much further is it now?" Zabira turns and calls to Jack.

"I'll check the map" Jack goes to walk towards the cabins but Zabira calls back to him.

"Well, I hope it's close cause' if not, we're in trouble"

"What?" asks both Jack and John.

They walk over to the side on either side of Zabira and look down through the fog into the water. There, they see a large whirlpool, turning down, deeper and deeper. A black hole lies in the very centre of it.

"What is that?" John breathes.

"We have arrived" grins Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Section Ten

"What now?" Mary asks, all the crew out on deck.

"We have to get away from it!" shouts Elizabeth, herself and most of the crew looking down into th whirlpool from the side of the ship.

"What'll we do, Cap'in?" Gibbs asks o Zabira.

Zabira thinks for a moment. "We steer away from it!" she calls to them all.

Jack looks sharply to Zabira, he walks over to her and stands before her.

"_We_ had a deal" announces Jack.

"One that did not include this ship being sucked into a whirlpool and crushed!" she snaps.

"You agreed me and your beloved Johnny were to go to the Cold World, and it's down there, darlin', in _that_ whirlpool"

"I know what I agreed Sparrow, n' whether John goes wi' you or not is up ter him, but I am not riskin' the lives o' every crew member ere', savy?"

Jack bites his bottom lip, prizing himself not to talk or perhaps shout back at her. He manages to control himself and just about bare a nod.

Jack then walks off and over to John, he puts a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you know how to swim"


	11. Chapter 11

Section Eleven

"We're- we're gona be swimmin' into- into that?" gulps John.

"Unless you ave' another way, mate"

John then stands up, he walks towards th cabins, breathing heavily. Zabira catches sight of him.

"Where yer be goin?" she asks. "Yer don' ave ter go, not if yer don' want to"

He bites the side of his bottom lip. "I ave' ter go"

"For yerself, right? Ye'll not be goin' jus' cause' Jack asked yer to"

"You've got ter be kiddin me! As if I'd be riskin' me life for bloody Jack!"

"I mean, why should yer believe Jack? What if he's lyin'?"

"If anythin' appens to me- keep ter the code, right? An' tell the crew"

"No!" snaps Zabira. "I alrea'y told Jack, I will not ne'er be keepin' ter the bloody code!"

"Please, jus' for me. I don' want you ter be riskin yer life for me, right?"

"What life?" she sighs.

"Please, Zabira?"

"All righ', fine. We'll keep ter the 'bloody code'" she says angrily. "But I don' make promises, John"

John nods and smiles at her.

"Are yer ready ter go?" she asks him. "If yer scared yer can jus'-"

"I'm not scared!" he retorts. "Just a little nervous about swimming into a whirl pool, into a place wi' a name like 'the cold world', wi' Jack as my companion and meetin' some ruddy sea creature"

"Fair point" she continues to smile up at him. "Are yer ready then, fer certain?"

"Aye" he breathes, gazing down into her eyes. The two begin two move in to kiss.

"Time ter go" says Jack, interrupting the two. They awkwardly move away from each other.

"Erm- well, goodbye John"

"Yeah, see you soon" he says, then turns away and begins towards jack.

"Erm?" Zabira calls, he turns back to her again.

"What?" John asks and Jack sighs.

"Good luck" she says. "Both o' you"

"Your goin' ter need it" grins Barbossa.

Jack and John look at him.

"You still here?" Jack says bitterly.

"I hope yer can kill things better than yer can die" smiles Barbossa.

"I'm sure we'll manage" says Jack and him and John walk away.

"Who was that?" asks John.

"Err- no one, mate" says Jack quickly.

John frowns at him suspiciously for a moment, but then shrugs it off. Jack and john go over to the side of the ship where the ladder is, the both of them looking down into the whirlpool.

"What'll we do now, Captain?" asks Anna-Maria to Zabira.

Zabira is stood leaning forward onto a barrel before the cabins. "We wait" she calls to Anna-Maria, who has current control of the wheel of the ship. "We wait until Jack and John's return"

"And what if they- erm" begins Gibbs. "Don' return"

Zabira looks sharply at him. "We wait" she says angrily.

The majority of the crew are out on the deck, busying themselves or stood watching jack and john, waiting to see what will happen to them. Jack and john look at each other.

"You go first" murmurs Jack, asking john to go down the ladder and into the whirlpool first. The two of them stood side by side, still looking uneasily down at the churning water.

"Oh, no" angers John, but he then grins. "Ladies first, anyway"

Jack frowns at him, but then also grins. "Should that not mean you goin' first?"

"God awmighty will yer jus' go already!" snaps Zabira.

John stropily folds his arms. "I'm not goin' first"

Zabira sighs. "Right then, on the count o' three the both o' yer jump" she says. "One… two… three!"

The two of the go further towards the edge, but then step back again. Zabira, as does many other members of the crew, rolls their eyes.

"Oh for heavens sake!" snaps Elizabeth.

"Right" breathes Zabira angrily. "Someone?"

The crew looks questioningly from one two the other.

"Someone what?" asks Will finally.

"Someone ruddy count ter three!" she snaps.

"Oh" says Will.

"One…" begins Elizabeth and Will. "Two…"

Zabira creeps up behind John and Jack, she stands between and behind the tow of them, her hands out by the side s of their backs.

"Three" concludes both Will and Elizabeth.

However, jack and john still do not jump. They glance at each other for still not jumping.

"Why didn't you jump?" angers Jack.

"Why din't you!" snaps Smithy, they then see Zabira stood behind them, they glance at each other and then look to Zabira, realising what she is about to do. She smiles and then pushes them both.

Jack and John both shout as they fall, plummeting into the cold water. They are sucked into the whirlpool, turning and turning. It gets colder the further they are sucked in. The crew watch from the side of the ship. Jack and John then disappear into the frozen black of the whirlpool, completely gone from sight.

"They will be Awright, won' they?" Zabira looks for reassurance.

The crew glances uncertainly at each other.

"They will, won' they?" pleads Zabira,

Still, no one has an answer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick Note: **Hello to anyone who has been or is right now reading this! Waves I have a few reviews so far (thanks to all reviewers- this chapter is for all of you lovely people!) I would really really love some more reviews! Thanks people! XXXXX AngelsWings5

Section Twelve

John pulls himself up from the floor. He feels at his clothes, strangely he is not soaking wet, as he was a moment ago. He looks around. He is in what appears to be a cave; the walls and ceiling are uneven stone and the ground is a mixture of both grass and sand. He sees two large wooden door placed in one of the walls.

John looks about for Jack, remembering why he is here again. He then catches sight of Jack, he is lying on the ground.

"Jack" he hisses. "_Jack!_"

But Jack does not move. He just lies still on the ground. Smithy sighs, he then bends down on the ground next to him. He shakes his shoulder, feeling at the same time that Jack is, unlike himself, soaking wet.

"Jack!" he says louder this time, his tone then changes, it becomes more concerned and doubtful. "Jack?"

He then let's go of his shoulder and stands up again. He looks wildly about, wondering what he is to do now. He goes over to the two doors. He attempts to open it but it is locked. He thumps on the door with his fist. "I need some help!" he calls to the door. "Please! Someone!" He glances back to Jack again. "Please wake up" he breathes. "Please"

He looks back to the door again. He kicks at it this time. "I need help!" he shouts. He kicks at the door again, this time much harder. The doors shake but do not open still. However he kicks at it for a third time and both of the doors suddenly slowly open. He stares, his mouth open, looking onto what is to be revealed to him.

There is long pathway. A grey gravel pathway with thick fog on either side of it so nothing else is visible. He looks at it, curiosity drawing him closer towards it. He then remembers Jack. He looks back to him.

"Jack?" he asks again, but still there is no reply. He sighs and looks back out through the doorway. "Hello?" he calls out to the air, but there is not sound but the echo of his voice cutting through the gloomy silence. He glances back at Jack. "I'll help get for yer" he nods, then turns away and begins out onto the pathway. Curiosity makes him want to go out into the fog to see what is out there, but fear makes him stick to the path. He looks back to Jack's body in the cave. The two doors suddenly slam shut. John gulps.

He walks on, slowly, knowing he has no choice but to continue. He looks carefully and anxiously about all the time. No idea what could possibly await him. John feels at his clothes, they are suddenly soaking wet. He frowns. That's when he hears it. The strangest of sounds. Something like the hissing like a snake. John begins to look sharply about even more so now. He stands still for a moment and stops. Convincing himself that whatever it is he will remain brave and fight, just like his father must have done. He takes out his sword, listening. The sound begins to grow, more and more from different directions. That's when he sees one of them. A creature in the shape of a dragon, though its entire body made from bright red snakes.

"Snakes" says Smithy miserably. "It had ter be snakes"

The dragon hisses at him. It's eyes balck and sharp. It floats just above and in front of him out in the mist. He holds his sword firmly in his hand. The dragon suddenly flies quickly towards him. Though John is just as quick, he flies the sword into it's body. It moves away from him, then slowly disintegrates into nothing.

"Wasn't too difficult" shrugs John. He then sees the thirteen other similar creatures flying towards him.

John stares, his mouth open and eyes wide. No other thought but fear shoots through his mind and grips his feet firmly to the ground. That's when he hears the gun shots. Bullet after bullet shooting up past him and flying into the bodies of the thirteen dragons.

Once all of th creatures have disappeared, John turns around. He sees Jack stood there holding his gun in his hand.

"Your not dead?" frowns John.

"Appreciate you noticing" says Jack, he then begins to walk along the path.

"All right, and yer be tellin' the truth this time, where are we n' what the hell's goin' on?"

"Did you not listen to Mr Gibbs? He explained everything already, mate" Jack frowns at him.

"Jack, I almost jus' got killed by fourteen dragons whose bodies are made o' snakes an' I jus' saw you lyin' on the ground dead!" snaps John. "I think I deserve a bloody explanation!"

Jack continues to walk. "It's all part of a test" wavers Jack, shrugging.

"A test for what?"

"To see if you are worthy of having a part of you taken from Mrs Beastie"

"Mrs?" scowls John, he then quickly goes over to Jack and walks beside him along the hazy pathway.

"Aye, beastie is a Mrs" says Jack, looking about uneasily all the while.

"The thing with thirteen tentacles?"

"Yep" says Jack, though not seemingly particularly interested in the conversation and more concerned about something else.

"So what d' you mean by 'tests'? And what did Gibbs mean when he said somethin' about nightmares?"

Jack sighs, then stops walking and looks to John. "All of what you see, and everything that happens here are all ter play on a man's worst fears, savy?"

"I- I still don't understand"

Jack sighs again and rolls his eyes. "Your fear then my fear, it goes in an order" explains Jack.

"So-"

"So your scared of snakes" grins Jack.

"But- then _your _scared of dying?"

Jack shrugs. "Perhaps, but it's not like _I'm_ scared of snakes"

"It's an extremely common phobia, actually!" snaps John.

"Course it is, mate" Jack sarcasms then begins walking again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"What is the matter, dear?" asks Mary, stepping further into the Captain's dining room, where Zabira is sat alone at the table.

Zabira looks angrily up at her mother, her lips pursed.

"I know- I know, yer be worried about him dear, but well, he can handle himself, can't he?"

"Yer know" begins Zabira. "Nothin' has changed, I still aven't forgiven ya"

"Yer know I tried, they tol' me not ter get off the ship" Mary sits opposite Zabira at the table. "I told em' I wanted ter go after yer, but they wouldn't let me. I went ter tell em' not ter leave without us, they said there wasn't enough time and near enough dragged me onto tha' ship"

"Hmm" Zabira fiddles with her finger nails, uninterested.

Mary sighs. "I never meant ter leave yer behind! Anyway, yer all right now, aren't yer?"

"'All Right'?" Zabira suddenly shouts getting to her feet, her hands leaning down onto the table. "'All right?' The man I love is in a land o' half mortals- the land of the damned! So, no, I am not 'all-bloody-right'!"

"The man you love?" Mary frowns up at her.

Zabira then realises what she had just said and slowly sits down again. She knew she- but didn't think she actually- "The man I love?" breathes Zabira. "Yes" she concludes. "The man I love. The man I have always loved"

"You and John ave' always been good together" nods Mary. "I always knew ever since you were younger you'd be together"

"The man I love" whispers Zabira again, just wishing to hear those words again. "Wait a moment" she realises. "The man I love could be killed at sea!"

"Yer already said that" Mary mutters.

"But I hadn't realised- I can't let him go alone. Even if it means me own horrible fate, I should be with him"

"Now don't yer get any ideas!" Mary wags a finger at her. "Yer not goin' down there n' that's final!"

Meanwhile, out on the deck of the ship Elizabeth and Will are stood beside each other by the side of the ship.

"Do you think they will be all right?" asks Elizabeth, looking down into the ever turning whirlpool.

"It is Jack down there" answers Will. "If he is set into trouble he very often finds away out of it"

"But he did not escape Davy Jones?" Elizabeth looks to Will, her eyes now concerned. "We have only just helped bring him back to life and he-"

"_He_ would not risk losing it again"

"I suppose so" Elizabeth sighs and looks back to the sea, the moon shinning down onto the rippling water.

"Elizabeth?" begins Will.

"Yes?" she says, her eyes still fixed to the sea.

"Do you" he sighs but then just bares himself to say it, he says it particularly quickly "Do you have feelings for Jack?"

Elizabeth turns to look to Will again. She leans in and the two kiss each other. Once they have pulled away Elizabeth smiles. "I only have one kiss, which is, and always has been, reserved for you"

"So no?" smiles Will.

"No" answers Elizabeth. "My heart has always been in one place, for one man"

"And who might that be?" humours Will, still smiling.

Zabira then storms out onto the deck, her mother following after her.

"You are being ridiculous!" shouts her mother to her.

Zabira turns back at looks at Mary. "_I_ would do anythin' for the people I love, unlike you!"

"I jus' explained tha' to yer, and I have a hundred times or more, I didn't ave' a choice but ter leave yer at Escopay!"

"You ad' every choice!" spits Zabira. "John risked his life fer me, and I should do the same"

"Nigh! Yer can't! I thought I'd lost you once already, I won't lose yer again!"

But Zabira ignores her, she turns away from her mother and rolls her eyes.

"I'm warnin yer!" shouts Mary.

Zabira climbs over the side of the ship to the ladder. "You know" she smiles. "People learn things from their parents, funny how I've only ever learned from yer mistakes!"

Mary begins to charge towards her, but a crew member takes hold of her arm to pull her back.

"What are you going to do?" Will asks Zabira.

"I'm goin' ter find the man I love"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"So, if you've done it before, why ave' yer got ter go through all o' the 'tests' again then?" asks John, the two are continuing up the mist filled pathway.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it" begins Jack uneasily. "I have to go through it all, but _I_ can't be killed here"

"And I can, because it's my first time here, right?"

"Yep" smiles Jack.

"Yer don't ave' ter sound so happy about it!" snaps John.

There is a pause, but then John asks. "Why are you doing all of this anyway? I mean you still haven't said what you've come ere' ter get"

Jack shrugs.

"Aw, come on, tell me! It don't matter does it, there's no goin' back fer me now"

Jack sighs and stops walking, as does John. "All right, it's a- duck!"

"A duck?"

"No _duck_!" shouts Jack and he pulls himself and John to the ground.

A swarm of bats them fly over, each of their bodies covered in large black spiders. Jack pulls a face at the sight of them. They fly off into the mist.

"Your scared of spiders then?" grins John.

Jack pulls himself up from the floor. John, however, stays put and bursts out into laughter.

"The 'great' Captain Jack Sparrow, scared of spiders, hey?" John continues to laugh.

Jack rolls his eyes and continues up the path again.

"Hey, don't leave me on my own!" John quickly gets up from the floor and follows after Jack, he walks alongside him again.

That's when they hear a growling sound. Jack sighs. "No rest for the wicked"

John, however, looks about, terrified. Jack notices this. "And what is the matter with-" he then realises. "What is it?" asks Jack.

"W- Wolves" stammers John.

"And your sure?" asks Jack.

"One attacked me when I was young" gulps John.

"Get your gun out, mate" demands Jack, also taking out his own gun. "S' the only thing that 'll kill em'"

John, shakily, takes out his gun, he then looks to Jack. "How d' you know that?"

Jack smiles at him. "It seems you and you father have a lot in common"

"He was scared of em' too?"

"So it would seem, mate" nods Jack.

The growls suddenly get louder. One jumps out from the midst. A grey wolf with blood stains on it's fur and it's mouth open, revealing it's sharp teeth. It looks to John and leaps up in the air towards him.

"Shoot it!" orders Jack.

John shuts his eyes and quickly does so. The wolf then disintegrates into ash and disappears. John look to Jack and they both smile at each other with relief, but then another wolf jumps out from the midst and towards John again. Jack puts up his gun and shoots it. Like the other wolf it turns to ash and disintegrates.

"Don't think I'll stand here anymore" says John, quickly walking away from that spot and over to Jack. "Will there be any more?"

"Depends, mate" answers Jack, he begins walking again.

"Depends on what?" John walks beside him.

"How great the fear is" shrugs Jack.

"So, if yer really _really_ afraid of somethin', it'll keep comin' back?"

"Aye"

"Fantastic" John sarcasms. "So they're gona keep comin' back, because I'm so afraid of em'?"

Jack nods, looking about wearily. Which John now notices.

"It's your fear next isn't it?"

Jack looks at him and nods.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, mate, but I've go a hunch"

"Why?"

"Well" Jack nods, indicating what's at the end of the pathway in front of them.

A gigantic squid-like creature is at the end of the path way.

"What the heck is that?" John breathes.

"The Kraken" swallows Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"But you couldn't go alone" says Will.

"Don't ave' much choice, do I?" shrugs Zabira, beginning down the ladder.

"Yer can't!" Mary shouts.

Zabira continues to go down the ladder.

"She's just a young girl!" Mary begins to sob, two crew members now holding her back under Zabira's orders. "She's only nine'een!" Mary then looks to Will. "Go with her!" she begs to him. "Please!"

Will looks questioningly to Elizabeth.

"You are not going alone either" she sterns.

"Please, stay here where you are safe"

"If anything happened to you my life would not be worth anything. I am coming with you"

Will knows it will be no use arguing with her further, and so just nods.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So how come your scared if yer can't die?"

"Actually, I'm not _completely_ sure I can't"

"How do we kill that thing?"

Jack shrugs. "Shoot it?"

"Fine with me" John points his gun to the creature ahead of them as does Jack. "So what is it with you and this creature? How comes your so scared of it?"

"Brings back bad memories" sighs Jack as the two begin to walk towards the creature.


	16. Chapter 16

**Quick Note**: Thanks to review Apple-365! You rock!

Chapter Sixteen

Bullets fly towards the Kraken, again and again, though it never falls. It stays exactly where it is, however, two of it's tentacles are then lifted up and move towards Jack and John.

"Well, that was a good plan, Jack" John looks angrily at Jack. "Got another one?"

Jack shrugs. "Run?"

"Aye, I can do that"

They both then turn around and run as fast as they can, screaming all the while.

"Ahhhhh!"

Though it is not long before the tentacles catch up with them and take hold of each of them. Pulling them towards itself.

"What now?" John calls to Jack.

"Well, lad, we either die or we ave' past the first test" Jack calls back.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse" says John

The Kraken pulls them closer towards it's body. There is then a large amount of green gunk spat onto them from the body of the Kraken.

"I am sadly corrected" sighs John, looking down at the muck all over him.

They are pulled in by the tentacles that are wrapped around their waists. The next thing they know there is nothing. Nothing but black and silence. All of a sudden a feeling of being pulled, pulled more and more towards something. John attempts to open his eyes but finds it particularly difficult. He then feels he is in water. He swims, up and up. He finally reaches the surface.

But there is nothing and no one here. Just empty ocean. "Jack?" he calls out, wiping the salt water from his eyes. "Jack?" he calls again looking around. "Hello?"

He is stranded, no one around, no where to go. John then hears something, the sound of rushing water. He turns around in the ice cold sea. A rather tall wave is growing and speeding towards him. His mouth is open, staring. No idea what to do.

The wave grows louder and louder as it draws nearer. He then sees what looks like Jack in the water, struggling to reach the surface. "Jack?" John lets out a loud, he goes to swim towards him to help him, but then sees the land. A beach, its so near. And he could probably get away from the wave if he got to that land. He looks to the struggling Jack and then to the land, contemplating what to do. The wave is getting closer and closer.

------------------------------------------------------------

Jack opens his eyes. Wherever he is, it is hot. He sits up and observes where he is. The ground is read dry rocks. He has been here before. The volcanoes in the distance, the single wall with it's ladder, inviting safety from what will come.

It arrives. A red sea of hot laver, moving down from one of the volcanoes and quickly going towards him. He looks about the ground, that's when he sees John's body, lying there. Unconscious by the looks of it. Jack looks at the ladder on the wall, he either attempts to carry John up onto the ladder as well as himself, or climbs up the ladder and just saves himself.

Jack hesitates, even though he knows what he is supposed to do. He looks at the speeding heat of the lava. The he looks to the unconscious John. He takes a deep breath then clambers over to John, he takes hold of his hand to pull him up from the rocky floor. He then feels the wave of laver covering him.

------------------------------------------------------------

John swims down towards Jack's body and reaches out, taking hold of his hand in the empty sea to pull him up. He hears the wave some crashing over him. He feels the silence. The everything goes black again. Jack and John find themselves in a room. Jack stood up, his hand in John's and John lying on the ground his hand still in Jack's, the two of them then realise they are still holding hands and quickly let go of each other.

John's clothes are wet from the sea, whilst Jack's clothes have burning steam coming off of them. John coughs and sits up. "What just happened?" he asks.

"Second test, mate" Jack goes and leans back against the wall of the cave they are now in. A cave very similar to the one they had been in at the start.

John pulls himself up from the floor. "An' what's happened to yer clothes?"

Jack looks a him for a moment. "Your more scared o' drownin' than I am, mate, so you got to see what being killed at sea was like, and I got ter see what it was like ter be killed by an erupting volcano" he says, and then adds. "Again"

"Like fire n' water, bein drowned or burnt to death?"

"Aye"

"What happens now?"

"We go in there" Jack stands up straight from the wall and points towards the black of the cave.

"What?" John pulls himself up from the floor, he now sees the black and darkness the cave leads into. "Well, this just get's better!"

"Welcome to the Cold World, mate" smiles Jack, taking out his sword, John sees this and does the same.

"There's not going to be anything in this cave is there?"

"You believe in luck or you don't, mate" Jack begins walking towards the black of the cave. He then turns back to john again. "Oh, and you may want your gun for this part, savy?"

"Huh?"

"Wolves, my lad" he says, his voice echoing slightly as he walks further into the black of the cave. John walks beside Jack into the cave. The pitch black begins to surround him.

"So what was that bit all about? With the water, I could have sworn I saw you in there"

"Ah, now that was a test of-" Jack isn't sure if he can bare himself to say it.

"'The tie of two', right? So it would be, oh no, not-"

"Yep" Jack says to John. They pull a face at each other and then both say, disgustedly,

"Friendship"

**Quick Note:** Would love some more reviews good people!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"What be goin' on ere'?" asks Gibbs walking out onto the deck, seeing Zabira, Elizabeth and Wil preparing themselves to go into the Cold World.

"We're goin' ter save em'" says Zabira happily.

"Yer goin' in ter the Cold World are yer?" asks Gibbs, clearly amused at the situation. "S' not possible, kids" he shakes his head.

"What?" Elizabeth asks, looking sharply to Gibbs.

"Only two people in the Cold World at a time, s' why it's called the 'tie o two" he chuckles.

"What will happen if we attempt to go in there?" asks Will.

"It'll spit yer back out again" he smiles.

"So I've jus' got ter stay here n' wait, ave I?" asks Zabira furiously.

"Afraid so, Miss" nods Gibbs.

Mary, however, has a wide smile on her face now. Zabira notices this and looks nastily at her mother. "I wish it were you down there!" she shouts, walking towards who her mother who is still being held back by the two crew members, though she is no longer struggling to break free.

"Bes' not say things we can't take back now, Miss" says Gibbs, trying to release the awkward tension which now grows stronger between Zabira and her mother.

But Zabira ignores Gibbs and stands in front of her mother, a malicious smile on her face. "You should be down there, you deserve ter die, he doesn't" she says bitterly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Quick Note:** Thank ye ter all reviewers!

Chapter Eighteen

"What happens when we reach the end o' this cave?" asks John.

"Well-" begins Jack, but the growling of a wolf interrupts and a swarm of spider covered bats fly over.

Jack points his gun up into the air and shoots through the black darkness, managing to shoot one of the bats. John listens for the sound of the wolf, he feels something brush past his legs, he points the gun down and shoots. He hits the wolf and it disappears.

"Is that gona keep happening'?" asks John.

Jack shrugs. "Possibly, lad, but this cave ain't actually about-"

"John?" comes a girl's voice. "John can you hear me?"

John freezes, recognising the voice. Jack also stops walking.

"-ghosts" Jack finishes his sentence.

The cave is suddenly lit up by bright white light, revealing the moss and damp covered walls.

"John?" the soft female voice returns.

John feels his eyes watering as they adjust to the light of the cave, but they also water to the sound of the voice.

"That voice is fer you I presume?" Jack looks at John who is still frozen.

"Its- it's my sister" says John distantly, his eyes just staring in front of him, at nothing in particular.

"John!" the voice screams and falls into a high pitched shriek, to which Jack covers his ears.

"Why? Why would someone do this to me?" John says, fury erupting inside of him. He goes over the side of the cave an kicks and the grey. "Why?" he shouts looking up. "Why would yer play wi' people's minds like tha'!"

"Calm down, lad, it ain't real" Jack frowns at him.

"Her name was Sarah" John looks to Jack now. "That sound- that scream- that was the last thing I heard of her. The moment she died"

"I'm sorry ter hear that, mate" Jack nods understandingly.

Another voice suddenly cuts in. The voice of a young woman. "Jack?" she says.

Jack shuts his eyes, recognising the voice. "God no" he breathes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Quick Note: **Ahoy there! Just wantd ter say a big big **big** thank ye to all me reviewers! Here's chapter nineteen. Will be probably postin' the next chapter as well today so watch this space! Peace and love forever,

AngelsWings5 xxxxx

p.s. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen

"Who is it?" asks John.

Jack walks to the wall of the cave, his back up against it. He slides down and sits cross legged on the floor.

"What are yer doin'?" asks John.

Jack looks up at him. "Yer need ter go"

"Why?"

"You no anyone else who died while you was there?"

"No" answers John shaking his head.

"Well, unless yer want ter hear yer sister die over and over again, I suggest yer run"

"Where?"

"The end o' the cave" says Jack, taking off his hat and putting it on his lap.

"And what are you goin' ter do?"

Jack smiles. "Remember"

John frowns at him curiously for a moment, but then nods. He turns away and runs towards the end of the cave which is still lit up with bright white light.

Once John is out of sight Jack relaxes, resting his back against the wall.

"I'm here" Jack speaks.

The young woman's voice returns, echoing through the cave. "I miss you, love"

Jack shuts his eyes, just listening to her soft voice again.

"Yer know, Jack, I know of all the bad yee've done-"

Jack opens his eyes again. "Ah, well, about that-"

"I've always been proud of yer" she interrupts him. Jack smiles proudly. "And Jaydon, he grew up a good lad, thanks ter you"

Jack shrugs and grins. "Guilty as charged"

"Jaydon thinks a lot of you, yer know"

"You wouldn't happen to know where he _is_, I don't suppose?"

Before of either of them have a chance for another word her voice screams and disappears. Jack pulls himself up from the floor and puts his hat on again, tears prickling his eyes. "Farewell, mother"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

John hears his sisters voice again. The shriek of pain. He continues to run. Faster and faster, trying to block out the sound. He puts his hands over his ears. He doesn't want to hear it again. Ever.

Jack hears it as well, as he slowly begins to walk down the cave again. Once it has gone another voice appears. Though a man's voice, a voice for Jack.

"Hello, Captain" it says.

Jack freezes, as does John.

"Lucas?" breathes Jack.

"Aye, you been takin' care o' my son I see?"

"Err- o' course" Jack smiles.

"Father?" Jack hears John shout.

Jack rolls his eyes, knowing Lucas will not be able to hear John's voice, only Jack's.

"Tell John the truth" commands Lucas. Jack goes to speak but Lucas interrupts. "At the opportune moment, of course"

Jack smiles and nods.

"Tell my son I am sorry" sighs the voice of Lucas. "And to you, I am sorry too, Jack"

"Don't mention it, mate" smiles Jack.

"Tell John- tell John everything-" his last word stretches and then echoes into nothing.

"What did he mean?" asks John after running back over to Jack. "The truth about what?"

"Not now, eh, mate?" Jack puts a hand on his shoulder. "Later"


	21. Chapter 21

**Quick Note: **Howdy, chumps! Hope your all well, thought I'd just put up the next bit! Enjoy and PLEASE **review**! Eternally grateful,

AngelsWings5 XXXXX

-----------------

Chapter Twenty One

Jack and John run as fast as they can towards the back of the cave.

"So that woman's voice, that was your mother?" John calls to Jack as the two run alongside each other.

"Aye" says Jack sadly.

"What 'appened?"

"I was too late" sighs Jack quietly, shaking his head.

"What?" John calls to him.

"John?" John's sister's voice returns again. "Can you hear me?"

Two doors appear in front of them. Jack pulls down the handle of one of the doors and John pulls down the other. The doors suddenly fly open on their own, revealing the interior of the Cold World.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

A cold wind sweeps past them. They are stood at the bottom of the ocean. Creatures swim about, creatures all with half of their bodies human and the other half sea creature. Hundreds of them swimming about. Small stone domes are randomly placed around as houses. There is another cave similar to the one they had just come from. Though the outside of this cave is pure white.

"Incredible" John breathes, looking at the place. "It's like a whole different World"

"Hence the name The Cold _World_" mutters Jack.

A woman, or what appears to be a woman swims over to the two of them. She has long wavy bright orange hair and pale skin. She swims up in front of them from beneath the ground, they then see she does not have legs, but a shining red tail.

"You're a- you're a mermaid?" gasps John.

Jack nudges him, a way of telling him to keep quiet. Jack smiles a 'hello' to the mermaid.

"She will see you now" speaks the mermaid. The mermaid then begins to swim towards the white cave. Jack walks down from the cave and onto the sand. He begins in the direction of the mermaid. John, however still stands there. Jack looks back at him.

"Come on then!" Jack growls at him, then rolls his eyes. John follows alongside Jack now. The two walking towards the white cave.

Once they reach it the mermaid pushes open one of the two doors in its walls. She puts out a hand directing them into the cave. Jack goes inside and then John does. The mermaid then swims away and the door slams. Jack and John glance uneasily at each other.

A wall with two other doors is in front of them, cornering off this section of the cave. John goes over to the doors, he tries to pull the handle down, but the door does not open.

Jack shakes his head. "We ave' ter wait"

"Wait fer what?" snaps John looking back to Jack.

Jack ignores him and sits on the ground, leaning back on the wall of the cave, he takes his hat off and begins fiddling with it boredly, putting it on the end of his index finger and using the other hand to spin it around.

John sighs and leans back against the door he had just tried to open. "I don't like this place"

"Your not supposed to" Jack smiles.

"Aye, I can tell!" exclaims John. "So are you gona tell me what that was about with my father?"

Jack shuts his eyes and leans his head back. "Must I?"

"Yep" smiles John.

"I'm a dishonest man, John" says Jack, with his eyes still shut.

"God, I knew _that_ already, Jack!"

Jack opens his eyes and gives him a nasty look for a moment, but then continues.

"I was actually mutinaited upon _after_ I went to see your father"

"What?" gasps John. "So you lied- wait a minute, you said to hear the voice in that cave yer had to be there when they died- so you were there- so it's true, you did kill him!"

Jack sighs, and shuts his eyes again. "No, I did not kill him, actually"

"Well, then who-"

"I went back to see him to take back what was rightfully mine"

"What d' you mean?"

"He stole my contact, wanted both the wishes, but it wouldn't work-"

"He wouldn't do that!" snaps John.

"How about we make a deal?" asks Jack, her then says angrily. "You don't talk when I'm tryin' ter explain somethin to ya, savy?"

"Go on" sighs John apologetically.

"He had his own _an'_ my contract, and when he saw me ship arrive, he went ter make his two wishes, before I had a chance to get there"

"What happened?"

"It killed him"

"It killed him?"

"What appened to our deal?" Jack opens his eyes and frowns at him.

"Sorry" John whispers. "But-"

"You don't cheat magic, mate" Jack gets to his feet. "Your father was a liar and a cheat- a pirate, and that's what killed him"

"But then why did yer lie to me?" asks John. "You didn't do anythin' wrong- so why would ya lie?"

Jack shrugs, not wanting to say it.

"Why?" asks John again, standing forward from leaning on the door. "Why didn't yer want me to know the truth?"

"No point getting' upset over somethin' yer can't change" says Jack quickly trying to void the conversation.

"You didn't wanna 'upset me'?" scoffs John in disbelief. "Rubbish! Why didn't yer tell me really?"

Jack sighs, giving in. "I tend ter try an' not upset family"


	23. Chapter 23

**Quick Note: **Thanks to all reviewers!

Chapter Twenty Three

Zabira is sat in her room on the side of her bed. She looks down at her hands. Only one thing on her mind, or that is to say one person.

She feels like crying but doesn't. She shuts her eyes. How had it come to this? She remembers the way it had been in Escopay. When her and John had been together. When she was happy in his company. He'd tell her his stories about his journeys at sea, and she would tell him of the few trips she had been on. Sometimes they wouldn't even listen to what each other was saying and just hear the sound of each other's voice, like the most beautiful music in the World.

Zabira wonders how nothing had happened between them yet, they had clearly always been destined to be together. But, perhaps in some way they hadn't wanted to admit it to one another, for fear that the other did not feel the same way. Zabira stands up from her bed.

How could she have left him? How could she let him go like that? He means everything to her- why would she just let him go? She runs a hand through her hair and goes over to the cupboard in the small room. She opens up the doors and takes out her shawl, she puts it over her shoulders.

There is a knock on the door. She twists round. "Come in" she calls.


	24. Chapter 24

**Quick Note: **Thanks to all reviewers! I love you guys! Sorry this is another short chapter. All the same please enjoy! And indeed, do please review if you get the chance!

Peace and love to y' all!

AngelsWings5

(P.S. Writing inspired by Sum 41- In too Deep, thought I'd just point that out... Don't really know why? Hmmm, anyway...?)

----------------------

Chapter Twenty Four

John looks at Jack. Time feels like it's stopped. "Family?" he whispers, taking a step closer to him. "Family?" he repeats a little louder.

Jack pulls a face, regretting ever saying it. "I jus' meant-"

"I'm related to you?" asks John, his heart pounding in his chest. "How?"

"I was lyin', it don't matter" Jack smiles at him, hope in his eyes that John will believe that he was lying.

"No your not" John shakes his head taking another few steps closer to Jack, who is still sat on the floor with his hat on his lap.

Jack sighs heavily. "Cousins"

"Cousins?"

"Aye" Jack grunts getting up from the floor, angry at John constantly questioning everything he says. "Me an' yer father"

"God, why didn't yer tell me!"

"I was waitin' for the opportune moment" says Jack quietly, still regretting having told him. "And that wasn't it"

"Better late than never-"

The two doors on the wall beside him are opened by two mermaids on the other side of the wall. Jack looks to John, now rather worried. "I do the talkin', right?"

"This be it, then?" asks John.

"Aye" says Jack. "This is it"

----------------------------------------------

**Please review! Thanks yous! And enjoy your Saturday (and all the other days of course...) Will update soon! xxxxxxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Will steps into the room. Zabira frowns at him. "What d' yer want?"

"I wanted to speak with you" announces Will.

"Sit down" she sighs.

Will looks about for a place to, in fact, sit in the small room. Seeing as there is only a bed and a cupboard he goes and sits on the edge of a bed, now feeling slightly uncomfortable about being in her room.

She turns and looks at him. "Well?" she asks, agitated at his intrusion. She then regrets her rudeness. "Sorry" she breathes, going to sit beside Will on the bed. "It's jus', well yer know…?"

Will nods, accepting her apology. "Perhaps it is not me you should be apologising to?" Will looks questioningly at her, wondering of her reaction to what he had said.

"Yer don't understand" breathes Zabira, shaking her head. "Not even _she_ understands"

"Then maybe you should explain to her"

"Maybe I should" she says distantly. "I miss John" she looks down at her hands.

"He will be safe, I am sure" says Will.

She looks up at him and nods, though with doubt in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and stands up. "Yer right, Will" she says softly.

Will smiles at her and leaves the room. Zabira takes another deep breath and then leaves the room as well. She makes her way out onto the deck of the ship.


	26. Chapter 26

**Quick Note: **Thanks for the reviews people:-) You guys are great! Very sorry this is another short chapter, but the next one is longer. Anyways, enojoy! And, if yer get the chance, do please review:-)

Chapter Twenty Six

The mermaids have disappeared into the ground, leaving the doors open for John and Jack to go through.

John, still stood by the door, looks to Jack. "After you"

"Not afraid, are yer?" asks Jack.

John frowns at him. "I've just had wolves jumpin at me, almost got killed by dragons made o' snakes, almost drowned ter death and found out you're a relative, so no, I don't think there's much more I _could_ be afraid of!" snaps John.

"Now that's where you may be wrong" Jack walks through the doors and into the corridor. A thin corridor with thick grey bricks.

"Why?" asks John, now following after him. "This thing ain't that bad, is it?"

Jack raises his eyebrows at him. "Like I said, it's not _just_ a beastie, it's a female beastie, savy?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zabira walks over to her mother, who is stood looking out at the sea on the deck. Tears fall down her face as she leans onto the barrier and looks at the gentle sea.

"Do you feel thing?" speaks Zabira suddenly.

Mary looks sharply round at her, she hadn't realised she was there. "Zabira dear, I-"

"Just answer me!" sterns Zabira, wrapping her shawl tighter around her.

"Answer what, dear?" asks Mary.

"Do you feel?" whispers Zabira.

"What? Of course" Mary frowns at her, wondering what on Earth she is talking about.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

They walk down the corridor. Hearts racing. The only sound is of their footsteps on the ground, echoing. There are dimply lit lanterns hung up on the walls. An eerie feel about this place.

After turning a few corners they finally reach a brown wooden door. Jack knocks on it with his fist. It slowly creaks open. Jack and John look on, both wondering what exactly will await them on the other side of the door.

It is another section of the cave. A room. A desk sits close to the back wall and another door is on the back wall. The room is dank and slightly misty. What appears to be seaweed hangs from the ceiling and the stone floor has seaweed coming up through the cracks.

Jack steps into the room, followed by John. The two stand before the wooden desk. Jack frowns at the desk… something about it… something-

"That- that's mine!" Jack practically gasps.

John looks at Jack and scowls. "What the hell are ye on about?"

"That's my desk!" growls Jack, furiously. He steps closer to the desk and puts his hands on it, feeling at the black wood, looking for something.

"Your desk? How could it-"

"Ah-ha!" Jack cries. "There- my name! Thought as much"

John looks down at the desk and sees 'Jack Sparrow' engraved into it. John sniggers.

"How comes-"

The door opens on the back wall. She has sunken bright blue eyes and is fairly wide, though most noticeably of all is the long green tentacle, rather than legs, sticking out from beneath her long blue and green dress. She has deep wavy grey hair to her shoulders, though she only appears to be around Jack's age, or even younger. She looks at John, then to Jack.

"Captain?" she whispers. She then goes and stands behind her desk. She puts her hand on her desk and leans forward towards Jack.

"And what brings ye here?" she asks to Jack.

Jack also leans forward his face close to hers. "I want me ship back" he announces.

"A ship?" scoffs John. "All o' this- for a bloody ship!"

Jack turns around and frowns at him, as does the half human sea creature. The creature and Jack then stand up straight again, remembering that John is still there.

"And I get the feelin' you might have it, savy?" Jack continues. He raises an eyebrow at the creature.

"And how ye be figuring that, Captain?" she smiles, her voice possessing an accent.

"_That_" Jack jabs a finger onto the desk, now rather angry again. "Is my desk"

"Yer ship was takin' from yer by the Kraken, I am ter believe?" she asks confidently.

Jack frowns at her. "How did you get my ship?" Jack looks about, as if to expect it to appear in the room, he then looks back at her. "And where is it?"

She rolls her eyes. "I found it"

"Now, Fonadli, love, this ere' is my desk and-"

"Not any more it isn't, Sparrow!" she speaks angrily.

"I think you'll find it is" grins Jack.

"Well, it isn't!"

"It's got my ruddy name on it!" snaps Jack, pointing at his name that has been carved into the wood. "You ave' my ship, I would like it back, so if you would please do so…?"

"Why not use the contract?" she raises her eyebrows at him questioningly.

Jack puts his hand into the top of his shirt, and then feels that it is not there. He pats about his body in a panic, listening for the sound of the parchment rustling. However, there is no sound.

"Will yer be lookin' for this, Captain?" Jack looks up at her to see her holding his contract in her hand.

"How did you…?" he reaches out for it but she draws back.

"You and that Lucas signed the contract, he did not keep his end of the agreement, Captain"

"I am aware that you killed him" states Jack darkly.

"The contract is the tie of two. And so, therefore" she smiles maliciously "if the agreement is broken on any part, both lose what they may so desire"

"But, love, I ave' reason ter believe that it can be passed onto family members" Jack's voice low, he leans in towards her slightly again. "Such as, perhaps, son?"

She frowns at him curiously then gives the same look over to John, who is looking up, observing the ceiling rather than listening to the conversation. He then feels the sea creatures eyes in him. "What?" he frowns.

"Ye be Lucas' son?" she asks John, anger in her tone.

"Aye" nods John, frowining at her questioningly.

The half creature looks nastily to Jack. "I misjudged you Sparrow, you do have a brain"

John sniggers and Jack shoots him an angry glance but then looks back to the half mortal.

"Don't mention it, love, I get that a lot" Jack smiles.

"Your are a 'special case' Sparrow. I need the blood of two more to be rid of this- this part of me" she looks down at the long green tentacle. "Ye ave' ter understand that not all the same rules may be applied"

"So…?"

Fonadli makes a decision. "I will give you your ship. But at what price, Sparrow?"

Jack scowls at her. "Undoubtably" he begins. "I believe I have already paid the price. In blood"

"I speak of the boy. He must pay" She looks at John though speaks to Jack.

"Actually, I think you'll find, me and Lucas never go what we do so desire, because you killed him. We both paid the price and so I have my concerns as to why you wish for John ter pay the price, savy?"

"You have a smart mouth, Captain" she smiles. "But tell me, why should I give you and the young man these desires against my will?"

Jack shrugs. "Because I have a smart mouth?"

"I like you, Captain" she smiles. "And where would a captain be without his ship?"

"Here?" shrugs Jack, looking about the room. "Apparently"

The creature purses her lips but then concludes "I will give you and the boy your so desires, but the boy must pay"

"Well, I tried" mutters Jack, he looks to John. "Roll up yer sleeve lad"

John frowns at Jack, but all the same does as he is told. Fonadli moves swiftly over to John. She opens her mouth and leans down. She digs her teeth into his arm. To which John makes a high pitched sound, his eyes wide and staring at her as she tares the skin from his arm with her teeth.

John feels the blinding pain. He shuts his eyes, unsure that he can bare it. He then feels himself falling.


	28. Chapter 28

**Quick Note: **Howdy chumps jus' got in from school (started sixth for last week it's great!- apart from the actual work _of course_) Anyways here's the next chapter will update again in due time. Please Please Please Please Please review it would make me very very very very very happy. :-) Thank you! Xxx AngelsWings5

Chapter Twenty Eight

"I mean" Zabira sighs. "I'm not who you think I am"

Mary scowls at her. "Then who are yer?"

"I'm no one" Zabira says gently.

"What are yer-"

"I died" admits Zabira. "When yer left me, I died"

"Yer 'died'?" scoffs her mother. "So how is it-"

Zabira looks away from her mother and down to the whirlpool. "John bought me back. Tia Dalmer, I believe, a witch, she bought me back ter life again"

"What yer be talkin' about?" Mary asks her daughter.

"I were killed when you left!" snaps Zabira, frustrated. "This woman, Tia, John snuck onto a ship to get to her. An' when he did she agreed to help him, to help me"

"Help you?"

"Aye, Tia bought me back from the dead"

"But why would she just-"

Zabira then looks to the floor. "John and Tia had 'known' each other" she says bitterly.

"John must have gone through a lot ter get you back" Mary nods to Zabira.

"Which is more than I can say fer you" Zabira looks up from the floor and at her mother.

"I had no choice, how many times-"

"You don't get it, yer don't know the full story" Zabira shakes her head.

"What?" demands Mary. "What is this all about?"

"Why I can never forgive yer"

"Why?" asks Mary.


	29. Chapter 29

**Quick** Note: Hello everyone! Please review! XXXXX

Chapter Twenty Nine

John slowly opens his eyes. However, his mind is still in a state which falls between both asleep and awake. He just manages to get a clear focus of the room and where he is; still inside the white cave. John feels a bandage around his arm and also a great deal of pain centring from it. Jack is sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room, his hat on his head again. He looks particularly bored. At that moment the door on the back wall opens. Fonadli walks through the door.

She goes and sits on the chair at her desk.

"Finally" murmurs Jack. Jack picks up his chair and places it on the opposite side of the desk to Fonadli.

"How 's the boy?" Fonadli asks.

Jack smiles. "He'll be fine"

"The same thing happened to you, if I remember?"

"So what of my ship?" asks Jack, changing he subject.

"Your ship is safe, and it shall be yours. But, only on one condition"

"Go on" sighs Jack.

"The boy must sign the contract and, of course, so must you"

"I knew that?" Jack frowns at her questioningly.

She lifts up Jack's contract on the desk, with the list of names down either side. She hold out her other hand and a feather quill appears in it, she hands him the quill. Jack takes the quill and the contract from her hands and goes to write his name.

"So, you have one tentacle left, I couldn't help but notice?"

"So?" she asks curiously.

"So, how comes your not, yer know, human yet? Seein' as yer took a part o' young John?"

"One more person must pay the price, and I shall become pure of blood" she answers.

"Right" nods Jack, he then leans down to write his name on the piece of parchment.

John sits himself up on the floor, he watches Jack put the end of the quill to the contract, and Fonadli watching Jack eagerly. Her eyes a light with something John can't quite figure out, but cannot help shake the bad feeling he has about that look in _those_ eyes.

**Quick Note: Pleaaaaase review. Thanks chums! Lv AngelsWings5**


	30. Chapter 30

**Quick Note:** Thanks to all reviewers! Please keep reviewing it makes me very happy:-) Thanks to **Sparrow317** and **Xchibi-pirateX **this ones for you two

Chapter Thirty

"Tia couldn't bring me back" answers Zabira, a distance in her eyes.

"Yer not makin' sense!" shouts Mary, a few crew members turn and look their way.

"I'm half dead" whispers Zabira. "Jus' like the creatures of the Cold World, I don't exist"

"But, yer standin' before me, I can-"

"I can't taste, I can't smell, I can't cry and I can't-" Zabira sighs, a distance and loneliness cold in her voice. "I can't bleed"

"No!" cries Mary. "It's not true!"

"I can't die" continues Zabira. "But nor do I live"

"If this is your idea of a joke, Zabira-"

"If I could cry now, then I would" Zabira turns away and looks down at the whirlpool again. Zabira sighs. "Tia tried ter bring me back, so John says to me, but couldn't, not properly"

"Why?" asks Mary, tears streaming down her face as she stands beside her daughter and also looks out to the sea.

She looks at Mary. "She didn't have something. Different things are needed to bring every different person back, but she didn't have what was needed fer me. And so the potion didn't work right"

Mary sniffs. "What will become of you?"

Zabira looks down at her hands again, and then at her mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't do it, Jack!" says John suddenly, Fonadli and Jack look sharply round at him.

"Ah, I believe John has awoken" Jack looks back to Fonadli.

"So it would seem, Captain" she nods.

"Jack don't! I don't trust her!"

"Seein' as yer awake" begins Jack, seeming to ignore John's outburst. "Would you be so kind as to sign this for me?"

"Listen, this ain't right- I don't trust her!"

"Do you want Lucas back or not?" Jack growls at him.

"No" replies John. "No I don't"

**Quick Note:** Will update in due time, thanks to all reviewers! XXXX


	31. Chapter 31

**Quick Note: **Hello again, thanks for all lovely reviews! Thank you so much! Well, here's the next chapter, another rather short one I'm afraid, but still… A lot happens in this chap(ter) so may be lil' confusin' but whatever, enjoy!

p.s. lol this chapter is dedicated to REM Bad Day- oh, an' all reviewers o' course!

Chapter Thirty One

"Huh?"

"I don't wanna bring him back" John shakes his head. "S' his own fault fer what appened, an' after- after what he did…"

Jack scowls at him. "What are you sayin'?"

"I'm not ready to make my wish" answers John.

"No, but I'm ready for mine, so if you would be so kind…?"

"I don't trust this, Jack- I don't trust _her_" he looks to Fonadli.

"I _am_ still in the room" Fonadli smirks. She then looks about. "Aren't I?"

"I believe you are, love" Jack smirks as well, both of them mocking John.

"Jack, listen, this ain't right! Why would she just give yer what yer want?" shouts John.

"I think your friend may have had a nastier fall than we had fist thought" Fonadli speaks to Jack.

"Perhaps" Jack scowls at John, he then says to him "The contract I want you to sign is mine, so has nothin' ter do with you"

"It just needs your name" Fonadli also speaks to John. "Jack get's his wish and you have yours, whenever you want it" she urges.

John hesitates, unsure what to do.

"Sign this 'for I rip apart off your other arm!" snaps Jack.

John slowly nods then walks over to the desk. He takes hold of the quill and writes his name onto the paper.

"You can spell then?" says Jack, watching John write his name.

John stands up right after writing it and looks to Jack. "Yer sound surprised?"

---------------------------------------------

"Nothin' can 'become of me'" answers Zabira. "Nothin' ever will"

"But there must be somethin' which could be done!" Mary cries.

Zabira shakes her head and says miserably "I don't think so"

Her mother then bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry!" she cries.

Zabira frowns at her. "Tis' too late fer sorry when you ave' doomed yer own daughter" Zabira walks away towards the cabins.

Mary looks down into the water. Something suddenly inviting about it, suddenly anywhere seems better than here. Mary's heart skips a beat when she thinks of it. If she could go somewhere else, if she could just escape all of this. To run away again. To leave the World behind.

Mary walks over to the gap in the barrier around the ship, she looks down at the ladder, but ignores it. She takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes. And with the knowledge that she cannot swim, she jumps.

Zabira hears the splash, she turns around and looks back. She sees that her mother is now out of sight. She scowls, her eyes dart about. Where is she? She wouldn't…? Would she?

Zabira rushes over by the gap in the barrier, she looks down into the sea. There she sees the colours of her mother's dress in the water. Zabira stares. She wants to save her. She needs to save her.

Crew members begin to rush out and over at the sound. They stand beside Zabira.

"What appened', Miss?" asks Gibbs.

Zabira looks at him, then whispers. "Woman overboard"

-----------------------------

"Your turn, Captain" says Fonadli.

John hands Jack the quill. "I hope yer sure o' this?" speaks John.

Jack nods. "That ships me life" he smiles. Jack then looks down at the parchment. His signs his name next to John's. "So how d' you say you got my ship?" asks Jack as he writes.

"Davy Jones. My lover, Davy Jones" her tone has changed.

Jack looks up at her and frowns. "But Davy Jones is dead?"

"He left me all that he posed. After you killed him, Captain" her tone is now dangerous and aggressive. "You can have your ship!" she stands on her one tentacle. "But, because of you, I cannot have the man I love. _And_ I need the blood of one more person" she smiles maliciously.

"We had a deal, love" Jack gets to his feet. "You said if I signed it and you got some o' John's blood then I could ave' me ship back!"

"Anyway, you've already used Jack's blood" interrupts John to Fonadli.

"If I have enough of his blood, as much to kill him, then it does not matter that I have already used his blood" She moves around her desk, the white parts of her eyes now black. "You still get your ship, but not your life!" she then suddenly pushes out her hand into Jack's chest. Jack looks at her and then at her hand inside him.

"How's it feel to have your heart ripped out, Captain?"

Jack feels the pain. He feels the end. "Not good" he says simply.

Jack's eyes roll slightly. But then close and his body becomes limp and lifeless as she tears the heart out from his chest. She throws it across the room at the wall. She then looks to round on John, who is no longer there. John has ran through the door on the back wall. Out of sight. He begins down a similar small grey corridor as to the one Jack and himself had gone through to get to that room. The room Jack Sparrow died in.


	32. Chapter 32

**Quick Note: **Haven't checked spellin', but still… Another short chapter I'm afraid, but I swear I shalt make sure others are longer…

Chapter Thirty Two

"I knew it" John mutters as he runs through the small corridor. His heart is racing, panicking. "I told him it weren't a good idea! I told him!"

John feels his eyes filling up and a painful lump in his throat. A thought comes into mind. What if Jack isn't dead, what if this is just another test? How does he know if any of this is real? Maybe he's supposed to stop that creature? Maybe he's supposed to kill it?

John notices he's stopped running. He slowly turns around. Dare he go back? He swallows at the lumps in his throat and takes out his sword. He begins to creep back down the corridor towards the room he had just been in with Jack and the creature, Fonadli.

He has to kill it. He has to do whatever it takes. He can't go back to the surface on his own, him and Jack will return up there. The both of them. No matter what.

John carefully walks back in through the door. John has to stop himself from gasping when he returns into the room. The creature is feeding from the stomach of Jack. John looks on, horrified. Jack is lying on the floor, dead, as it sits over him, chewing at his insides, blood dripping down it's mouth and staining its hair and dress.

John feels a tear fall down his cheek, he quickly wipes it away with his hand. He can't believe any of this is happening. One moment he is at home, with Zabira. Talking to her and having a good time. Occasionally going on trips at sea, despite getting sea sick. He hadn't realised how perfect life had been then.

Particularly when compared to now. Only today had he finally discovered he had a living family member, but now there he is. Dead on the floor. Jack Sparrow. A man so different to other men. A brave and, in his own way, a smart man. A man who gave his life for his beloved ship.

John contemplates what to do. He takes a step forward, still the creature doesn't hear or notice him. He feels himself shaking slightly, he desperately tries to control it.

What if this creature kills him as well? What will happen? Would anyone miss him anyway? Would Zabira? His heart skips a beat at the thought of Zabira. He couldn't do that, he couldn't leave her. But then why? Why couldn't he leave her? Why does everything in his mind result back to her.

John lets his jaw drop. He loves her. He loves her more than anything. John lets himself smiles slightly. He has to survive this. He has to survive this for her.


	33. Chapter 33

**QuickNote:** Hello readers! Sorry I've been madly busy lately with gosh darn

a-levels n' all! Anyway, here's the next chapter if anyone's still readin'! Would still love and welcome all reviews! P.s. my apologies for any grammar, punctuation or spelling eras, I ave' checked it but you never know…. Anyway, until next time- enjoy! (and please review!)

Chapter Thirty Three

All of a sudden the creature falls side ways onto the floor. Her entire body lights up in white light. Her eyes shut. John watches, wondering what on Earth is happening to her. The white light disappears as does the green tentacle. She now has two legs. Two human legs.

She deeply inhales air suddenly and sits up. She looks down at her hands. Her human hands. The blood of Jack no longer on her skin or in her hair. She stands up smiling. In awe of her new self. She finds it difficult to stand at first, but then reaches out onto the desk to steady herself. She then feels someone watching her and freezes. She slowly turns around to see John stood there with his sword in his hand.

"Hello again" he says darkly.

She frowns at him for a moment, the two of them just looking at each other.

"Leave here young man, unless you want me to kill you as well!" she threatens.

John walks over to her. She stands up right and the two face each other. John looks as if to about to use his sword on her, but instead goes to turn away.

"I thought you would leave" she smiles maliciously.

But John was, in fact, not about to walk away. He turns again and kicks at her in the stomach. She flies back into the wall. John then walks over to her. She is on the floor, in great pain, leaning back against the wall.

"And you really wanted ter be human?" John raises an eyebrows at her. He puts the end of his sword to her neck. "Bring Jack back

"I can't just do what you want me to" she coughs. "You must use the contract"

"Fine" John takes his father's contract from his shirt and puts it onto the desk. Jack's name is written upon it already.

"It just needs your name. Then you have the Captain back" she says angrily, painfully pulling herself up from the floor.

John keeps the blade pointed at her throat. "And that's it?" he asks. "You just bring him back?"

"Yes, but them I am only half human again" she speaks bitterly. "I give him back his blood and flesh and no longer am I human"

"Good" he says. "Because you an' so many others don't even deserve ter be called human"

"But does dear Zabira?" she smiles maliciously.

John's jaw drops. He hasn't thought of it. He could use his wish to give Zabira a proper life again.

"You hadn't realised" Fonadli continues to smile. "So who it be, Jack or Zabira?"

"I-I…" John begins. "This is not fair!"

"Life isn't" speaks the sea creature. She whispers under her breath, then John and the body of Jack fly up out of the Cold World and back to the surface.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Woman overboard!" Gibbs repeats, shouting to the crew.

Zabira stares down, she has to save her. But she is frozen to the floor. Unable to move. Zabira suddenly sees something else in the water, and then something else. Two other people. Two men-

"John!" she cries.

Gibbs looks down into the water and sees Jack and John as well now.

"I have ter save em'!" shouts Zabira, throwing off her shawl.

"You can't, you will drown as well" says Elizabeth, looking down over the side as well now.

"She's right, ye' ll be killed yerself" Gibbs shakes his head.

"True" Zabira walks over to the side. "if I could actually die"

She jumps. Will Gibbs and Elizabeth all look from one to the other, wondering what she was talking about.

-----------------------

Zabira pulls up Mary. The four of them now lying on the deck of the ship. The crew gathered round. Zabira coughs and pulls herself up from the floor. John also coughs, he then sits up.

Zabira bends down beside her mother and feels at her pulse. "She's breathing" Zabira sighs with relief. Zabira and the others then look to Jack.

"What about Jack?" asks Elizabeth.

Zabira goes and kneels down beside Jack, she goes to turn his body over.

"Don't!" John croaks.

But it is too late. They all gasp. Horrified. Jack's body torn open. His heart missing. John shuts his eyes as they all stare. Zabira slowly stands up from the floor and takes a step back from the body.

"What happened?" asks Will, the only one just managing to speak.

"It killed him" whispers John. "That thing killed him" John feels the lump come back in his throat. He stands up. Zabira walks over to him.

"Oh, John" she stands beside him, still looking at Jack.

Everyone is stood there, around the body of Jack. Silence fills the air. A heart breaking and dead silence. That is until John cannot hold back the tears any more. He begins to cry. Zabira puts her arms around him and he puts his around her, crying into her shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

Quick Note: Blimey it been a while ain't it! Well, I just been so darn busy I'm afraid! Only two more chapters to go and it's all over (sobs) Anyway, it follows onto a sequel, a sequel I shall produce in due time- possibly next year around the time of the third film- I'm working on some other stuff now. Anywayz, here's the next chapter!

Chapter Thirty Four

Jack's body has been placed in a large box in the basement. John is sat on a barrel on the deck, looking down at his contract, a blanket around his shoulders. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to bring Jack back, but he wants Zabira to have her life back.

John stands up. He makes a decision. John walks over to Gibbs.

"We need ter go an' see Tia Dalmer" John announces.

Gibbs frowns at him questioningly.

"I need to know somethin'" answers John to the look.

Gibbs nods and walks away. John puts the contact back into his shirt and walks off to find Zabira. He goes towards the Captain's dining room. He goes to knock on the door, but then he hears voices and freezes. He listens.

"…nothing we can do!" he hears Zabira say furiously.

"But the contract" speaks Will. "Can he not-"

"If he wants to, then yes" says Zabira.

"And will he?" Elizabeth's voice.

"I don't know" he hears Zabira sigh. "I'll- I'll talk to him, when he's…when he's feelin' better"

John then hears footsteps approaching the door, though before he has a chance t back away it opens, and he falls into Zabira. They both then stand up right.

"I was just-erm…" begins John.

"Listenin' in?" speaks Zabira, slightly annoyed at him.

"I need ter talk to you" says John to her.

She nods and they walk out into the corridor. John and Zabira stand before each other. "How are yer?" Zabira asks him.

"I'm fine" he answers quickly. "Listen, I thought that- well, if somethin' can be done bout' your 'situation', I could use the contract ter save Jack"

"But what about yer father?" she frowns at him.

"Jack lied about what happened. My father stole Jack's contract, tired to use it for himself. But it didn't work, an' tha's what killed him. It's not Jack's fault"

"And you believed him?"

"There's somethin' else as well" John ignores her question. "Jack an' my father were cousins"

-------------------------------

"What?" gasps Zabira. "But-"

"It's true" he nods. "Zabira, I need to tell you somethin'"

Zabira looks into his eyes. "Tell me what?"

"If Jack hadn't- if things were different, I would wish fer you ter ave' yer life back, right?"

"Yer wouldn't ave ter do that fer me, savy?" she smiles, shaking her head.

"But I would"

"Why?"

"Because- because…" he looks at the floor.

The door of the dining room opens. Elizabeth steps out, she looks round to them.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Ter see Tia Dalmer" says John, relieved to not have to say it.

"What?" snaps both Elizabeth and Zabira.

John looks to Zabira again. "There might be a way of getting that stuff you need fer your potion thing, there might be a way of bringing you back. Properly"

"Properly?" Elizabeth interrupts.

Zabira sighs, ignoring Elizabeth. "John, you said it yourself, once someone is bought back, they cannot be bought back again. That's it"

"No, no it's not. You were never bought back right, there ll' be a way"

"John I-"

"Please" he begs.

"I don't know, is it worth it all? Jus'- jus' think about al o' this will ya?" she says, then turns and walks away down the corridor. Elizabeth calls Will out of the dinning room and the two then walk off as well. John is sill stood there, looking onto where Zabira was just stood.

"Your worth the World" he whispers.

------------------------------------------------------------

John walks out onto the deck. It's night and the air is cold outside. John sees Gibbs saying something to Zabira. She then turns around and walks over to John.

"We're ere'" she tells him.

John calls to the crew "Lower one o' the boats!"

"One won't be enough!" Zabira scowls at him.

"I'm goin'. No one else" states John.

"I'm goin' with you" retaliates Zabira.

"No your not, it's easier if I just go"

"What fer ol' times sake?" anger builds up inside her. "Pick up where yer left off?"

"I'm goin' ter find out if there's any way o' helpin' you Zabira! Me an' Tia Dalmer was a mistake! A mistake a long time ago!"

"How long ago?"

He bites the side of his bottom lip and says quietly. "A year"

"A year" she repeats angrily. "A year" she nods then turns away from him.

"Zabira I-" begins John going after her but he is interrupted by Gibbs.

"The boat is down"

"Right" John sighs. "I be goin' alone"

"Are ye sure?" Gibbs frowns at him.

John nods then goes to the side of the ship and climbs down the ladder. He get's into the small boat and begins rowing away from the ship.

He rows out into the mist, small huts around and the people in the water. He ties boat up outside Tia Dalmer's hut then walks up the steps to it and knocks on the door. He feels even more miserable now. Why was Zabira being like that? He's trying to find away of helping her and Jack, why does she have to-

The door is opened. Tia Dalmer looks John up and down.

"So you survived?" she smiles, her accent strong as ever.

"So it would appear, aye" he nods. "I need to ask you somethin'"

She turns away and walks into the room, John follows in behind her. She sits down at her table. John stands to the side of her.

"It's bout' Zabira. I wondered if-"

"You can bring her back?"

John nods. "The rest of the potion, there must be a way-"

"There is" Tia Dalmer cuts in.

"What?" asks John.

"What ye be wiilin' ter do for this girl?"

--------------------

John climbs up the ladder and onto the ship. Zabira hurries over to him. "Well?" she asks desperately.

John avoids looking at her, even as he speaks. "There is somethin'" he looks beside her but not at her.

"What?" she whispers. "What is it?"

"You don't need ter know, I do"

"_John_" she warns through gritted teeth. "Tell me!"

He looks at her now. "I'm gona get the stuff for yer, no matter what"

"What?" she frowns at him. "What do you need ter get- an' where d' yer ave' ter go?"

"Like I said, it don't matter ter you. Your not goin'"

"Says who?" she spits.

"Says me" John smiles and walks away from her.

"Oh, do ye now!" Zabira puts her hands on her hips and turns around to watch him walk away from her. "John!" she snaps. "Don't yer walk away from me- John!"

But it is too late, he is gone.

"What's all of this about?" Will asks, stepping over to Zabira.

Zabira sighs and looks at him. "There's somethin' yer should all know about me"


	35. Chapter 35

Quick Note: Good gravy how long has it been!? The last chapter is officially here people! I wrote it months ago but have been swamped with school work so haven't been able to post! Darn sixth form! To all reviewers thank you! Wouldn't have continued without your kind words! Thanks everyone and enjoy….!?

Lot's of Love

AngelsWings5

John walks down into the basement. He goes to the box Jack's body lies in. His coffin. He kneels down on the ground before it.

"Hello Jack" he speaks quietly. "I'm gona bring you back, but yer ave' ter do me a favour"

John takes out his sword and uses it to begins to try and open the box. He jabs it into the side of it and tugs it downwards to try and lift the lid.

"An' yer ave' ter do it, cause' I'm doin' this fer you" The box opens, John pushes up the lid. He doesn't look into the box though. "Ruddy hell Jack yer stink" He turns away from it and coughs on the smell as he takes the contract from his shirt. He smiles and looks down at it. "Though, I think yer actually smell better dead than yer did alive"

"Ye'll be needed this" Zabira walks into the room, holding a quill. She walks further over to him in the dark and damp basement. Zabira hands him the quill.

"Thanks" he says, looking up at her as he takes the quill. There eyes look into each others for a moment. But John then turns away. Zabira kneels down beside him before the coffin.

John puts the quill to the parchment, but Zabira puts her hand on his arm before he writes. He looks at her again. "What is it?"

"Are yer really sure?" she asks. "I mean, what if somethin' appens- like what happened ter your father?"

"Then it 'appens" shrugs John. And he signs his name.

Zabira and glance at each other, wondering what will happen. They then slowly move up and look into the box. Expecting to see Jack in there, alive.

"He's gone!" cries Zabira. "Why isn't-"

"I dunno" John sighs. "Why is nothin' ever easy!?"

They then hear shouts from on the deck. Zabira and John glance at each other. They run up the stairs and out of the basement, through the hallway and out onto the deck. Everyone is on one side of the ship, looking at something. John and Zabira glance at each other again, then go over to see what is going on.

The Sun is rising in the distance. John pushes past some of the crew members and looks out. he sees a ship approaching. A large ship with black sails. He squints his eyes. It can't be? Can it? He sees something, or someone on the deck of the ship. He turns around and sees the telescope next to the wheel. He grabs it then hurries over to the side. He looks out through it and sure enough, there is Jack, steering the wheel of his beloved Black Pearl. His life. His freedom.

The ships stop alongside each other. Everyone watches as Jack uses a rope to glide over to the Maria.

"Jack!" John beams hurrying over to him as he stands down onto the deck.

"Miss me?" grins Jack.

John throws his arms around him.

"Steady on, lad" says Jack, awkwardly.

When they pull away the others begin to approach them. "Welcome back, Jack" nods Will.

"Aye, welcome back cap'in" agrees Gibbs.

"Aye!" the other crew members shout.

"So who I be thankin'?" asks Jack.

They all look to John. Jack notices, then looks to John as ell. He frowns at him.

"What-?" begins Jack, but John interrupts.

"That thing killed yer"

"And how-?"

"My contract" John interrupts again.

"Ah" figures Jack. "And why?"

"Because" shrugs John uneasily. "Jus' because"

"I see" smiles Jack. He then looks to the crew. "Now who wants ter go back on me ship?"

"We all do" Zabira steps through the crowd of the crew. "We need off this ship, seein' as it's stolen"

"Aye" nods Jack happily. "You are, of course, all welcome"

While the crew go down onto the ladder and into the water to cross to the other ship, John goes over to Jack.

"Jack, I need somethin' from yer"

"Thought there might be a catch", Jack's eyes glitter in the light of the rising Sun.

"I need ter tell yer somethin'" announces John. "Zabira, she's half dead, right? Half mortal. And she need ter be bought back ter life. I was either gona bring her back or you. But there is another way, another way to make her human again"

"Go on" says Jack, looking at him curiously.

"We need ter go somewhere ter get it. We take yer ship an' I get the stuff needed, then Tia Dalmer brings her back properly"

"I see" nods Jack. "And where is it we ave' ter go?"

"First we need ter go ter Soul Island, so Zabira can stay there, where she's safe"

The Black Pearl arrives at Soul Island after three days of sailing.

"So what does it make us?" asks John, looking out from the side, Zabira sitting close by on a barrel and Jack steering the wheel of the ship.

Jack shrugs.

"Second cousins" Zabira answers John's question.

Jack and John look at each other, but then John scowls at Zabira. "Since when could _you_ count?"

Her turn to scowl at _him_. "So you gona tell me why we're here?" she asks standing up from the barrel and nodding towards the small town.

Jack sniggers. "You won't like it, love"

John nudges Jack. "Shut it" he hisses. John then looks at Zabira and smiles at her. "I want yer ter stay here, while I get the stuff we need"

"What!?" she shouts. "Why!?"

"Please, I want yer ter stay here. Where yer safe" he pleads.

She folds her arms. "John, I can't bloody die- that's part of the problem in the first place!"

"Please, it's one less thing fer me ter worry bout' if I know yer somewhere safe. That girl- what's her name?-well, she's stayin' ere' as well-"

"An that's supposed to make me feel better!"

"Yer might get on wi' her if yer get ter know her" sighs John.

Jack sniggers again and John shoots him a nasty glance. "Yer not helpin'" John snaps at him.

"Is Will goin' with yer then?" cuts in Zabira.

"Aye, he wants ter go as well" nods John

"Why?"

"Needs a job" answers John.

"So he thought he'd follow in his father's footsteps" explains Jack.

"I see" nods Zabira, she then looks to John. "An' what do I do?"

"What d' yer mean?" questions John.

"You expect me ter jus' sit around an' wait for ya?"

John shrugs. "Not much else yer can do" He then turns away from her to help prepare the ship for it's arrival at Soul Island.

"John?" calls Zabira. John stops walking. Zabira swallows, but then says it "I love you"

John feels a smile cross his face, but he then keeps walking.

"Why does he do that?" speaks Zabira, seeing as Jack is the only close by she speaks to him.

"Do what, love?" asks Jack.

"Why can't he jus' say it? He _does_ love me, don't he?"

"Not in my place ter say, darlin'" Jack walks away from the wheel to also help the others.

Zabira looks sorrowfully to where John was just stood, she goes and sits herself up on the barrel again.

Meanwhile Elizabeth and Will are stood before each other on the deck.

"Must you leave me?" Elizabeth asks Will.

"It's safer for you if you stay here" nods Will, his arms around her waist.

"Please don't go" she whispers. "I need you with me"

Will sighs. "It's better if you stay"

"Why do you have do go with them, you owe them nothing?"

"All pirates hearts lie at sea" Zabira cuts in bitterly walking over to the side of the ship, close by to where Will and Elizabeth are stood, picking up some rope from the floor of the deck. Once she has walked away again, John creeps over to Will and Elizabeth.

"Erm- you- thingy-?" John tires to remember Elizabeth's name.

"Elizabeth" says Elizabeth, slightly annoyed at him having forgot her name.

"Aye, Elizabeth, yer can stay on the ship. It's most dangerous fer Zabira cause' of her 'situation', other wise I'd let her go"

Elizabeth looks pleadingly to Will. "Well?"

Will sighs. "it's not up to me"

Elizabeth asks him "Why must you go?"

"If it were not for Zabira, you may have never told me why you and Jack- and maybe we would not be together again" answers Will.

"I-I understand" nods Elizabeth. "And, of course, you wish to go for the chance of one more adventure? Even if it evolves Jack Sparrow"

Will smiles his answer to her.

"Are yer gona stay on the ship?" asks John to Elizabeth.

"No" answers Elizabeth. "I will stay in Soul Island"

Will frowns at her, it being most unlike her to miss out on adventure. John nods and walks away, off to get something from Jack.

"Are you all right?" asks Will concernedly to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nods. "I will miss you"

"And I you" speaks Will. "I doubt we shall be away long"

"And when you return, we shall have our lives together" smiles Elizabeth.

---------------------------

"So this thing really works?" asks John to Jack.

Jack rolls his eyes. "For the fifth time, indeed, it does"

"Aye" John puts it in the pocket of his blue coat. "So it defiantly works?"

Jack's gives John an 'if looks could kill' look, to which John quickly slips out of the room. John walks out onto the deck, where Zabira is stood by the ships rope ladder, her arms folded, looking particularly stroppy. John stands before her and smiles at her.

"All right?" John beams.

"Why don' yer jus' throw me off the side o' the ship, huh? Get rid o' me tha' way?" she spits.

"Zabira" John sighs. "I'm doin' this cause'- cause'-"

"Yer can't even say it, yer heartless-"

"Zabira, shut it a minute" says John suddenly. Zabira looks at him appalled and in disbelief.

"What?" she breathes, furious.

"Jus' listen ter me, will ya!" he snaps. "Now-" John takes it from his pocket.

"What's tha-" she realises what it is.

John bends down on one knee. "Will-" John takes a deep breath. "Will yer marry me?"

"John it's beautif- why's it got a compass on it?" she asks looking down at the ring she just placed on her finger.

"Cause'" begins John. "The arrow on it points ter me. So if yer ever wanna know where I am, jus' look at the compass, right?"

She smiles down at the ring, ideas in her eyes.

"S' only ter be used in emergencies though!" speeds John.

"Where did yer get it?" asks Zabira.

John glances round at Jack, who is a current spectator of the two. Jack waves and John looks back to Zabira. "A friend"

Zabira looks over to Jack, she sees him watching them, Jack sees her looking his way and then looks about at anything but them, pretending he had not been watching.

"A friend you say?" questions Zabira to John.

"Aye" nods John. "Anyhow" he looks up at her. "Well?"

Zabira purses her lips. "Say it"

"Say what?" asks John, smiling, knowing exactly what she is referring to.

"You ruddy well know what!" she snaps.

He looks up at her. "Zabira" he begins. "Zabira- Zabira your hair looks nice today"

"John!" she shouts, to which she then mumbles. "An' my hair looks nice every day"

John stands up from the floor. "Zabira" he looks into her eyes and says gently "I love you"

Zabira throws her arms around him and he puts his around her. "Is that a yes?" asks John.

"Yes" whispers Zabira into his ear.

The two then, for the very first time, passionately kiss each other.

Jack, who is stood nearby next to Will, looks at the two of them. "Kids, eh?" he remarks.

The boat then hits the land of the docks in Soul Island. "Will the women be boarding now, Cap'in?" Gibbs calls over to Jack. To which Jack nods.

"Aye, Mr Gibbs"

Will sees Elizabeth looking out to the town from the side of the ship, a smile on her face. He walks over to her.

"Am I leaving now?" asks Elizabeth.

Will nods. Will then contemplates whether to ask her or not. He decides he will. "Why is it your willing to let me go, and for you to just stay with Zabira in Soul Island?"

She looks round at him now, her smile widens. "Will" she begins. "I think I'm"- she puts her hands over her stomach. "I think I'm with child"


	36. AuthorNote

**QuickNote**: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Would love some more reviews! Hehe Just to let any reader know this story will be back with a squeal in May! Looking forward to the third movie! YAY for Pirates! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keep reading and typing…

AngelsWings5


End file.
